The Portal Book One:Hang On
by Darkness's Pure Angels
Summary: The portal, the most advanced game ever played. You can be anyone you want to be, even your former self! What happens when six teenagers do just that? And what when they find out more about their former selves to add on to that? Rating unsure AU
1. Winning your heart?

-1Summary: What is The Portal? It's the most realistic MMORPG (Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game). Using head-mounted displays, the players can enjoy moving around freely inside the realistic world as any design that they choose. When five teenagers find out about The Portal, they play as themselves, or rather, their former selves in the Feudal Era realm. What happens when they play as their old selves and they are really the reincarnations in The Portal and the real world? We can only wonder…

The Portal: Book One-Hang On

Chapiter 1: New Alliances, Old Friendships

"Sango! Get your ass moving! We have to get to a safe spot to finish our homework! NOW!" Kagome said while Sango got up. "Ugh hold up my ankle hurts! Don't have a damn seizure!" Sango replied. "I said move it now!" Kagome screamed.. "Why don't you fucking carry me if your so anxious to move eh?" Sango retorted. "That's so gay its not funny! Inuyasha carry her!" Kagome screamed. "Ask Miroku to carry her sorry ass" Inuyasha snapped. "Ah, Sango please without further adieu, let me carry you" Miroku said smirking. "Actually my leg feels pretty good, Kagome there's a clearing further up lets go!" Sango said running up to Kagome. "There is NO way were stepping on western territory! I am not going to put up with that bastard!" Inuyasha muttered. "Rather, your so scared you don't want to rest in Sesshoumaru's territory?" Miroku asked. "H- Hey I didn't say that!" Inuyasha screamed stomping off into the clearing. The others smirked at each other and ran into the clearing also.

Kagome and Sango sat down as a transparent screen appeared in front of Sango and she placed her hand on some of the things on the screen then two papers appeared in her lap. "Seriously, you guys should have taken care of that before logging on?" Inuyasha screamed. "I thought you didn't want a run in with Lord Fluff!" Kagome said taking one of the papers. Then she took out two pens and gave one to Sango. Sango scooted over to sit next to Kagome. "Why don't you shut up and do your stupid homework!" Inuyasha said turning around and sitting down on the ground looking out for anything.

As Kagome and Sango did their math, discussing what they didn't understand out loud, a white blur past them and then they didn't have their papers. "The hell? Where's o-" Sango started before looking up. Kagome looked at Sango. "Wha-" Kagome was about to start when Sango pointed in front of them. Kagome slowly turned her head and looked up. She saw Sesshoumaru, in all his glory, looking at their math homework. "The hell? Give that back!" Kagome screamed getting up and putting her hands on her hips. "What school do you both attend?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I beg your pardon!" Sango asked now getting up also. "You heard me the first time" He replied. They both sighed. "Can we get out papers?" Kagome asked. "Answers first…" He said again dodging the punch Inuyasha threw from the back of him. "Azure High…" Both girls said in unison. "Wait…Higurashi? Izuaki?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Uh…do we know you?" They both asked again. "I bet my dear brother could explain…" Sesshoumaru answered dropping their papers and heading off. "Brother?" They both asked looking at each other then at the two boys.

'It cannot be Sesshoumaru that's just stupid! He's not interested in this type of stuff! Must have another brother…' Kagome thought. "Miroku's human… so…" Sango started. "That leaves Inuyasha…" Kagome finished. "Crap…" Inuyasha muttered. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said narrowing her eyes, dangerously, at the hanyou. "Well…he…is my half brother…" Inuyasha stated. Kagome narrowed her eyes lower if that was possible. "Fine! He's my brother! Sesshoumaru you know! Taisho! The same Sesshoumaru in our school? Who you stalk?" Inuyasha screamed. "What!" Both girls said. "Sesshoumaru! The popular dude!" Sango asked. "He's another reincarnation of someone in the feudal era!" Kagome asked. Sango squealed. "He's in most of my classes!" Kagome added. "Oh my gosh! Maybe we should talk with him tomorrow?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "You guys hurry up its almost 10 and we haven't done anything fun yet!" Inuyasha screamed.

(The next day)

It was glorious Friday! The last day of the school week and the last day before the last week of 11th grade.

Kagome and Sango ran to school in their pink mini skirt and white dress shirt with a pink collar attached uniform. They went to their lockers and put on their special watches (you'll see why I said special later) and then headed of to their first period, math.

The teacher wasn't their yet so they had some time to chat. It was very rare that Sango would go with Kagome to talk to one of the popular kids but it was for a cause. "Hey, Kimberly are you going on The Portal tomorrow?" Kagome asked. "Yeah!" A girl with her red eyes and gray short hair replied. She was a neko youkai. "What's that?" All the other girls surrounding Kagome and Kimberly asked. "Its this hot new game! It comes with this head set thing and you put it on and its like your actually in the game!" Kimberly said excitedly. "Like oh my gosh!" The other girls squealed. This is exactly why Sango didn't like hanging out with the popular girls. Kagome was an exception. She was a tomboy who was smart and popular and they'd been friends since elementary. Once they started learning about the feudal era in history that only made their friendship stronger.

Yet did she notice Kagome had dragged her over to the popular guys with Kimberly none the less next to her. "Hey guys!" Kimberly said. They all looked at the girl. "This is Sango! She also plays The Portal!" Kimberly squealed. Kagome smirked and pushed her in front of them. The boys surrounded the girl minus Sesshoumaru. They were asking for her username, her phone number, and if she could go out with them. "So, Sesshoumaru… not into games?" Kimberly asked looking at the inu youkai closely. She got no reply. "Oh my fucking gosh Sesshoumaru talk for friggin once!" Kagome snapped at him. Kimberly chuckled. "Why don't you return to your little box of gay preps?" Sesshoumaru replied in a monotone voice. They guys turned their attention to the two. "Ooh!" Was heard and also "You just got tizzold". "Why don't you play with your make up kit ya damn ganguro!" Kagome snapped back. Kimberly clapped and Sango cheered on Kagome. "Oh, you gonna take that from her!" Was heard. "Get your ass out of my face, your disturbing my eyes. No wait I think that is your face!" Sesshoumaru replied coolly. The boys were clapping now. "You were long disturbed before any of us got here queer" Kagome replied crossing her arms and looking around. The boys were hooting as was Sango and Kimberly.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru said. Kagome looked him dead in the eye. Sesshoumaru shrieked in a high pitch while shielding his eyes with one arm and turning his head away. "Ah Kami! Your burning my eyes!" He added after the shriek. The boys were laughing and Sango raised an eyebrow while Kimberly said "Oh crap, he went there…". Then a slap was heard. Everyone oohed and went around Kagome and Sesshoumaru chanting "Fight!". "I'd rather make this fight world wide…in The Portal…" Kagome said smirking. Sesshoumaru pushed her and then raised his fist. "This will be waiting for you…" He also said. The class was hooting. "Oh, don't worry! I will smack you so hard you'll fly into February 31!" Kagome said. The girls were cheering Kagome on. The boys were oohing again. "Feudal domain…be there…" Sesshoumaru said before trying to push her again but failed when Kagome jumped in the air and kicked him lightly on the head. "Same for you, ya brain-dead repid! (inside joke)" Kagome said before walking off to the girls again .

The boys were hooting and some said "Oh! She just tizzold you!". The girls all squealed. "You won a diss off against Sesshoumaru!" They all said. The boys were asking for her phone number now. "Who's gonna watch the fight?" Kimberly screamed. All of the boys hooted while most of the girls cheered. Sango smirked at Kagome. Truth be told Kagome had a long standing crush on Sesshoumaru since middle school. She even goes out with Inuyasha just to see him. But she never knew when he was in his room he was playing the portal. They fought with him a few times but Inuyasha never said that it was him. So Kagome was pissed at Inuyasha. "I guess the teachers absent!" One of the girls said jumping up and down. Sango looked at her watch and pressed a button and a transparent small screen appeared and she typed in something and sent it to Kagome.

Kagome's watch beeped and she looked down at her watch. It said 'Ur actually gonna fite? U said u like him though'. Kagome nodded. Sango and Kagome went into the corner. "Sango, I'll need some of our expedition B clothes." Kagome said. Sango nodded and typed stuff in the transparent screen then Kagome's watch beeped again and it said 'New data stored'. And they both smiled at each other. "This is gonna be an interesting fight…" Kagome said. Sango nodded and got up and walked to the center of the class room. "Hey everyone! This isn't a normal fist fight! There will be three parts to this, making it a test!" Sango said. Everyone nodded and chatted then looked up at Sango.

"First, each person will have another teammate! Second the three challenges will be agility, skills, and then sparring! Third, everyone attending is considered a judge except for the four players! And questions?" Sango screamed. Everyone shook their heads and then went to their normal conversations. "So Sesshoumaru, what's your username?" A boy screamed out. The room went silent. "Killing Perfection…" He answered. Everyone gasped. "Yo! That dude is unbeatable!" One guy said. "Once my friend fought him and had to get a new character!" This other guy said. "He is so hot! Did you hear he's one of the Feudal lords in the game!" One girl said. "Yeah! Sesshoumaru who's gonna be your lady!" Another girl screamed. The room went silent again. "That is unknown even to me…" He answered. Half the girls shrieked and the other half minus Kagome and Sango started bidding on who could get the spot. "Kagome, what about you? What's your username?" Kimberly asked.

The room was yet again in utter silence. "Graceful Death…" Kagome said. "What! That girl is a total hottie!" One guy said. "I saw her kick this dude's ass in one attack!" Another said. "Kagome, is any of your teammates dating you!" One guy asked. The room went as quiet as air itself. "No, my interest is in another person…" She replied. "In this class?" A girl asked. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and started chatting with Sango while the boys started betting on who she liked. The bell rung and everyone went out of the class room chatting about the gonna be fight. All but Kagome who wondered why Sesshoumaru and her were not together.

Kagome remembered very well why her and Sesshoumaru weren't together. It was because of the preps. Their leader, Ariyuki, lied to both of them. And that both broke them up. Kagome sighed thinking about the possible ways she could get back with the stoic demon. She dated Inuyasha, that sure as hell didn't work. She tried to tell him but was interrupted. She did other stuff but nothing worked. Did he even still like her? Kagome then bumped into Sango and got an idea. "Sango!" Kagome said smiling. "Oh Kami, not again…" Sango said. "I need you to prepare us a new watch for our new member to our group!" Kagome said still smiling. "Huh? Who?" Sango asked. "Look if I win, I get to request a prize and guess what my prize is gonna be!" Kagome said jumping up and down. "Another failing attempt to get back with fluff?" Sango asked. "Wrong! He's gonna join our team and I'm gonna WIN his heart! Again!" Kagome said with a toothy grin still jumping up and down. "And this is gonna work how?" Sango asked. "Well, lets take him to the other realm of the game!" Kagome said. "You don't mean to the… but that's for people who are trying to solve legends!" Sango said. "And we are! The legend of the Taiyoukai and the Miko!" Kagome said swirling around her friend as they walked around the empty halls. They were skipping History again since they had a sub. "But you know the risks! What if-" Sango started before Kagome held up her hand. "We will figure out the legend and I will get back with Sesshoumaru just you wa-" Kagome said before bumping into something. "Ugh, watch where yo- Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said scrambling up. "I didn't know you skipped!" Kagome said again. "Mikos…." Sesshoumaru said. Unknown to her Sesshoumaru heard every single word she said. "What! If everyone in the world were like you we'd have another fucking ice age!" Kagome said poking him in the stomach. "If more people were like you the moon would never shine…" Sesshoumaru said narrowing his eyes at the girl. They both forgot Sango was their at the moment. "If more people were like you no one would know the definition of smile or joy!" Kagome said getting dangerously close. "If everyone in the world were like you no one would notice the violence and harm surrounding them!" Sesshoumaru snapped back and their noses were touching. "If more people were like you then everyone would be so fucking serious!" Kagome said. "If more people were like you the world would be full of oh so happy people!" Sesshoumaru said. "That's it!" Kagome screamed as she kissed Sesshoumaru fully on the lips. "Wow… didn't see that one coming…" Sango said taking a picture with her camera phone. "I hate you!" Kagome said breaking away from the kiss. "I hate you more!" Sesshoumaru said as they both started kissing each other again. Sango sighed. "What do they do…make out when they like each other?" Sango mumbled. The kiss got more passionate and deep as they started moaning. "Alright you two your gonna draw attention and get us all caught!" Sango said a little over a whisper. They broke apart, narrowing their eyes at each other. "Until tonight…" Sesshoumaru said walking away and raising his hand as to saying bye. "Later…" Kagome said with a little wave of her own and then turning around to walk with Sango. 'Maybe I do have a better chance then I thought…' Kagome thought to herself. 'So you want to get together again my little miko…well see…' Sesshoumaru thought to himself and they both touched their lips and inwardly smiled.

(Fight Time)

A lot of people were there, Kimberly the first to log on from the math class. Inuyasha and Miroku followed then Sango and Kagome. The rest all came on and now they were waiting on Sesshoumaru, in his lands. "Kim you never said you were a wave master!" Kagome said. She had on a long black shirt with a tie and a white mini skirt with a white leather jacket to top it off. She also had cute leather boots on and her hair was in pig tails.

"You never told me you had a team!" Kimberly replied. Kimberly had on a white robe with a gold trim through the middle and around it. Her hair was orange pink and she had a staff with a cross at the tip of it. "Ah! Sesshoumaru's logging on!" Sango said looking at her watch. Sango had on a black leather jacket, fully buttoned, with a long pink scarf and also black boots. Her hair was fully out and she was tapping her foot. Finally the taiyoukai appeared in front of them. "You. Are. Late!" Kagome said.

"Lets begin…" Sesshoumaru stated. Sango nodded. "Choose your partner!" Sango screamed. "Sango…" Kagome said smirking. "Kotaro…" Sesshoumaru also said. A boy with white hair and a distant look came out. He had on a robe similar to Kimberly except his trim was black and he had yellow strips on his check with a long staff that had a transparent heart with a gold circle around it. "Choose your prize!" Sango said. "If I win Sesshoumaru has to admit defeat and join my team!" Kagome said. Everyone gasped. "When I win Kagome and her team shall join my companions and I and admit defeat in any public manner of my choosing…" Sesshoumaru said crossing his arms. Everyone gasped and there were some shrieks.

"First challenge! Agility!" A girl screamed. The two member teams walked to the center of the clearing. "The rules are as follows: You may not use demon speed and no tricks this is a race and if there is any thing besides running your team will be disqualified!" The same girl said. Then an arrow was thrown past them and they were off. (We all know who's gonna win). At first Sesshoumaru had a pretty good head start but Kotaro was a little behind. Kagome and Sango smirked at each other and then ran a little bit faster to catch up with Sesshoumaru. "Hey, if it isn't your ex! Wonder what he's doing going so slow! Maybe he likes you, ne?" Sango said. Kagome and Sesshoumaru stopped dead in their tracks and glared at her. The girl ran off laughing at the two. The two narrowed their eyes dangerously at the girl and then looked at each other and nodded. Kagome held out her hand as Sesshoumaru grabbed it and walked a few steps back then ran forward with Kagome at first being dragged but now she was next to him. Sesshoumaru pulled his hand up and then let go as Kagome flew towards the fleeing girl and kicked her in her back and the two ran off chuckling. They both crossed the line at the same time (gasp!). "The first challenge! Tie!" A guy screamed. "The second is skills! Please take out a weapon of your choosing!" The same guy screamed. Kotaro finally ran right behind Sesshoumaru who just wielded Tokijin. Sango took out her boomerang and Kagome took out her arrows. "Alright this is simple. All you have to do is obliterate the dummy into nothing ness. Ready! Go!" A different gut said. Sesshoumaru was first. He raised his sword up and then slashed it down as a huge purple blast erupted from his sword. Everyone looked up at the dummy. It was gone. Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and observed his nails. Kagome took out an arrow and (I suck at anything archery so pardon my skill of describing it) held up he bow. She pulled the string back with the arrow facing the target and a pink glow was around the arrow. Then she released it and a huge pink light sailed across the wind. Everyone followed the light which obliterated the dummy and a few trees. "Oops that was a little too much…" Kagome said giggling. Kotaro chanted a few words and then through a sutra (sp?) at the dummy. There was a few remains left and some people chuckled. "Alright San this is all on you. Lets get Sesshoumaru on our team!" Kagome whispered to Sango. Sango nodded with a smirk and backed up. "Hiraikotsu!" She screamed as she threw the boomerang with all her might while running a bit. It flew and the dummy was nothing. Kagome squealed and jumped up and down and Sango gave her a high five. "The girls have on point!" A guy said. Inuyasha feh'd as Miroku did a little yes and a happy dance. Sesshoumaru sighed contently and Kotaro frowned. The girls were cheering and hooting and so were the guys. "The last challenge! Sparring!" A girl screamed. Kagome revealed ten hidden daggers and Sango took out a sword. Sesshoumaru un sheathed Tokijin again and Kotaro borrowed a sword from the crowd.

"Kagome…" A girl started out. "I know I have a sword on my side!" Kagome said smirking. The crowed just shrugged. "First Sesshoumaru will go up against Kagome and then Kotaro and Sango. The winning team will have what they wished for, for their prize. Ready begin!" The same girl said. Kagome took deep breaths as She and Sesshoumaru were circling. Sesshoumaru smirked as he "disappeared". Kagome could sense aura very well so she turned around just in time and placed two daggers down and wielded her sword. Both swords clashed. And the crowd was hooting. Kagome jabbed Sesshoumaru with a dagger in his side but just by a little due to his quick reflexes as Sesshoumaru sent her spiraling into a tree. Kagome just in time placed her two hands on the ground and did a flip landing her facing Sesshoumaru. Now, Kagome was pissed. Not that she was almost sent into the tree but that she felt a little weaker. Then it hit her. Sesshoumaru had poison on his side. Kagome growled and then jumped up in the air, masking her scent. No one knew where she went until she appeared behind Sesshoumaru with her sword to his neck. "I DARE you to move…" She whispered in his ear. Then she pressed her sword hard against his neck as her other hand with the daggers was raised and then Sesshoumaru was pinned to a tree, by five daggers. Kagome's hair started to spin around wildly and Sango quickly elbowed the announcer who was in a total state of shock. "Winner is Higurashi-sama!" The girl said. Everyone cheered. "I want my money!" Was heard throughout the crowd. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and her hair fell down clumsily as she turned around smiling. "You have…won this once…." Sesshoumaru said. "Welcome to the team Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said giggling as she ran back to Sango and they were both dancing around. Kotaro dropped the borrowed sword and ran away, logging out shortly after. The victor was Kagome! Sesshoumaru was a little pissed but not that much. Truth be told he lost on purpose. Those idiots actually thought that he would lose not by will? They had another thing coming.

"Sango we need to give him his team initiation!" Kagome said smirking. Sango then had an evil grin on. Inuyasha and Miroku soon caught up and Inuyasha picked up Kagome from the back and twirled her around "Ah! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "Hey Miroku! Our football is alive!" Inuyasha screamed throwing Kagome up in the air and catching her. "Ahh! Inuyasha!" She repeated. He threw her up again. "SIT!" Kagome screamed and he fell down to the ground and then she just realized. "Crack!" Kagome said as she was falling down with no one to catch her. No one but.. "Sesshoumaru get your sorry a- AHH!" Kagome said as she looked down at the collision she was about to have with the ground. Then she was caught. "Thank Kami!" Kagome said hugging her savior tightly. Sango started snickering. "Kagome how many times do we have to go through the do not say thank Kami while touching me in any manner lecture?" Sesshoumaru said. Kagome sighed. "I'd like to hear you say that when you fuck her to death!" Miroku said smirking. Kagome were turning wonderful different shades of red as Sesshoumaru sighed. The poor Taiyoukai… Stuck with two simpletons…a taijiya….and a miko…

Pink: What adventures await our hero's in the next chapter?

Tai: Are they destined to carry out the legend of the Taiyoukai and the Miko?

Alice: And what does this legend say?

All: Find out next time on The Portal!

Sesshoumaru: Reenactment…

Kagome: Yes…I really do hate you…

Sesshoumaru: and I hate you even more…

(Start kissing)

Inuyasha: Ew! Get a room!

Tai: Immature! I was watching people kiss when I was 3 years old!

Inuyasha: Hentai!

Alice: Yea…she is such a hentai…and I am Michael Jackson

Inuyasha: What! Bastard, die! (charges at Alice)

Pink: Ever heard of something called sarcasm doggy boy (grabs Inuyasha by the ear)

Inuyasha: Oww!

Pink: Until next time! Please review! No flames but constructive criticism…yes…that is something I am in dire need off… (waves)

Everyone except the kissing couple: Ja!

Pink: (plays Someday) YAY FLIPSYDE!


	2. Reunions and Tears!

Summary: What is The Portal? It's the most realistic MMORPG (Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game). Using head-mounted displays, the players can enjoy moving around freely inside the realistic world as any design that they choose. When five teenagers find out about The Portal, they play as themselves, or rather, their former selves in the Feudal Era realm. What happens when they play as their old selves and they are really the reincarnations in The Portal and the real world? We can only wonder…

Pre…thingy…

Pink: Thank you for your review - It made my day!

Tai: But didn't you just break up wit-

Pink: What? Tai last night d-

Tai: Didn't you just break that Hershey bar in half?

Pink: Exactly…

Alice: This chapter is dedicated to KittyKaz

Kagome: And we hope you enjoy it

Inuyasha: Fucking bitch and her fucking stories…

Sesshoumaru: You will refrain from such language in my presence!

Alice: Stuck up….man, pull that stick out of your ass!

Sesshoumaru: (pins Alice on the wall)

Alice: Kagome! Your man's PMSing!

Kagome: (bursts into laughter)

Pink: Disclaimer! And you help to Inu!

Inuyasha: Feh!

Disclaimer: I…I…uwah! (runs off crying again) We don't own Inuyasha…if we did…(pictures Inuyasha in a dress) Inuyasha: Hey what the fuck!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Portal Book One: Hang On

Chapiter 2: The Legendary Tachi

"Sango! Are you ready!" Kagome said getting out of Sesshoumaru's grasp as the sit spell finally wore off of Inuyasha. "Yeah! We need one more thing…" Sango screamed. "What?" Kagome replied. "Sesshoumaru when I open the vortex I need you to slash it with Tensaiga!" Sango screamed as she typed in codes in her watch. "Why…?" He replied.

"Do you want your soul to literally be grabbed out of you…ah…yes…becoming an empty shell while screaming in pure terror and then the pa-" Sango started. "Alright I think he gets it!" Kagome said. Inuyasha and Miroku were talking about basketball again. "Idiots…" Kagome muttered.

"Alright!" Sango said. She held up her watch and screamed "Era Town Root!" (Root Town basically).

The vortex was open and Sesshoumaru held up his Tensaiga to it. He saw a lot like twenty soul stealers and slashed all of them with one blow then they all jumped into the vortex.

"So Sesshoumaru was like kicking ass and Kagome- (PLOP) Kagome!" Kimberly screamed running up to her friend who just about appeared out of nowhere. "Yah, I'll call you later! Bye!" Kimberly said hanging up her virtual phone. "Kags!" Kimberly screamed. "Kim?" Kagome asked looking kind of confused. "Yeah!" Kimberly said jumping up and down. The group eyed Kagome's friend.

She had on black boots that went up to her ankle and white baggy pants with blue strips going through it and a gold sash tied into a bow with a green circular thingy in the middle of it with gold swirls to accompany it. Her top was a white shirt on with a white shawl that also had the blue strips with some gold strings to accompany it, and a green collar with a gold design around it and in the middle of it. Her hair was pink and she had pink eyes. Her hat was shaped in hanging bunny ears with gold and blue strikes also designing it and had a ruby in the middle with two gold tops at the end of each bunny ear like design with some orange fabric hanging (Mireille's design from .Hack people!). She also had a gold staff with a cross like design with a jewel in the middle and a circle surrounding the design.

"Any particular reason your dressed like Mireille from .hack?" Kagome asked. "The theme in this era of The Portal is .hack! I won the avatar though! So you can call me Mireille!" Kimberly said. "Odd…" Sango said looking around. "And here your all level ones! Well…except Sesshoumaru ha!" Kimberly said chuckling. "I am level…?" Sesshoumaru asked. "35! it's what's called a lord requirement shit in this era…lucky…" Kimberly told him. "So this is like the .hack era…" Inuyasha said looking around while Miroku was drooling over the ladies. "Yeah, well I gotta meet a friend! Wander around but don't getcha selves killed!" Kimberly said running off. Sango sighed. "Alright lets break up into two groups! Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku! You guys look around east! Myself and Fluffikins will look around west!" Kagome said smirking and grabbing the confuzzled taiyoukai's hand and then zooming off. "Come on guys, lets go…" Sango said grabbing Inuyasha by his ears and Miroku by his collar. Both the boys were mumbling about stupid taijiya and their pride but that didn't even phase Sango. (Warning next stuff seems a lot like .hack!)

"This place is cool…" Kagome said looking around. "Indeed…" Sesshoumaru replied. "I guess this is the train- Sesshoumaru look out!" Kagome said pointing behind him. He swerved around to find a level forty blimp like thingy with a crazed smile coming their way. "Run! You idiot! Its a level forty!" Kagome said grabbing his hand and running. Sesshoumaru pulled our of her grip and ran a little in front of her. It got nearer…and nearer…until… "Kagome!" Sesshoumaru screamed as he jumped up and behind her covering (Shielding people) her back as thunder was launched towards them. "Ah! Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed. KABOOM! Was all they heard.

Sesshoumaru snapped his eyes open. 'What the hell…I died…?' Sesshoumaru thought. He couldn't move…. Just great… 'What happens when a person dies…' He thought. DRIP! (I love these sound effects!) 'Kagome? No that's not Kagome…' Sesshoumaru thought as a figure walked towards him. It had long black hair that danced around in the wind and a white long sleeved dress that dragged along the black void that Sesshoumaru was in. Its eyes were clear blue. 'A girl…' Sesshoumaru thought. "Sesshoumaru…you are the chosen one…" The girl said walking right next to him. (gasp!). 'Alright and I'm stuck here with a nutcase…who sort of…kinda.. Resembles…Kagome?' Sesshoumaru thought.

"The one destined to carry on the legend of the tachi…" She finished bending down and kissing the confuzzled lord. 'Alright…make that a girl who resembles Kagome AND acts like her…in some sort of way…but this is a nice way to greet a lord who dies…' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. A wind blew and the girl broke the kiss. "Hn…I can move…" Sesshoumaru said stretching his muscles. (told you its a lot similar to .hack…).

"Um…arigato.." He said. "Sesshoumaru…do not forget…you are heir to your formal self and your tachi to his tachi…you must find out how to complete the quest that they began…" The girl said taking a grasp of the shocked, but not showing it, Sesshoumaru. "Take back the sword (no it isn't Sounga…)…the one sought by all (I told you SIMILAR! Inuyasha: Shut up!)" The girl continued. Then a crystal sheath with a inu youkai in it's true form appeared in his hands and then a bright light emitted from it.

He saw the girl fading. "Wait…your name…" Sesshoumaru said. (I t- Inuyasha: (Duck tapes Pink's mouth)) "I am called… Midoriko…" She said as she continued to fade and the light got brighter and brighter. "We shall meet again young lord…" Midoriko said as she finished fading and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and then opened them.

He shot up in a sitting position. "Ah…I'm back here…" Sesshoumaru said. He looked down in his lap and saw the sword. "It wasn't a dream…" He mumbled out loud. 'Must be what that girl was talking about…' He thought. "Sesshoumaru! Your alive!" Kagome said. Sesshoumaru looked around. "Kagome! Are you…Inuyasha?" He said confused. There standing before him was Kagome wrapped around a guys grip bridal style. He had short silver hair that reached his shoulders with silver puppy ears poked out. He also had his narrowish golden eyes and was wearing silver armor and a black shirt under the armor with a fluffy boa. The guy had wings and silver armor pants also. With black boots. The scent was undeniably Inuyasha but…that looked nothing like him.

"Are you okay, milady?" The guy asked. If Sesshoumaru wasn't Sesshoumaru his mouth would be agape a long time ago. "I…I am now…" Kagome said blushing some shades of red. Sesshoumaru felt the jealousy rise up in him but kept silent. "Can milady stand?" He asked. Even his voice sounded like Inuyasha's. "Yes…" She said as she got out of his grip. Soon enough Sesshoumaru was next to her. "You…speak your name…" Sesshoumaru said narrowing his eyes at the Inuyasha look alike. "I'd watch my back if I were you, you friend's back…." The guy said with a little smirk on.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru both turned around quickly. Sure enough the blimp thing was charging at them. "Again!" Kagome said. "Sesshoumaru don't just stand there move it!" Kagome said grabbing his hand and starting off again. "Hanyou…" Sesshoumaru said as he stopped causing Kagome to stop and they turned around to look at the guy. He took out his sword which morphed into Tetsueiga but Kagome didn't seem to notice. He hit the thingy and it bounced back a bit. "Wow he repelled it!" Kagome said. "Sesshoumaru! The sword!" The guy screamed. Sesshoumaru unsheathed the sword and looked at it.. 'guide me…' He thought. It started to glow and he jumped in the air and then twirled and slashed the sword into the thingy. He landed back down and sheathed it. The thing got smaller and smaller until it was a little kitty. (Yay! A kitty! Inu: cat…) " A kitten!" Kagome asked in total shock as Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "The sword…it did this…didn't you…" Sesshoumaru thought. The sword flashed a little.

"Hanyou, how did yo-" Sesshoumaru started and when he turned around the guy was no where in sight. The kitten started to run and then it was burned into nothing. (Inu: HAHA! Pink: WHAT! No! Tai: Kitty go boom! (cries) Inu: hilarious!) "Kagome, you purified it?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I didn't do anything!" Kagome said. "It was me!" A voice said behind them. They both turned around. "Kim-Kimberly!" Kagome said. Kimberly closed her eyes and smiled. (-). "Yup! Mireille! The rare-item hunter reincarnation of love and bravery!" Kimberly said smiling. "Well I just popped up since I was done talking to my friend and I saw you two look like you needed a little help so I took those XP points I hope you don't mind do you? No? thanks guys!" Mireille said in one breath. "Oh and what is this! Sesshoumaru has a new weapon? Oh I've never seen a sheath like that I can smell the rarity!" Mireille said sniffing the sheath. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Well now that I'm here can I join your tachi?" Mireille asked kicking invisible dirt and looking down at the ground. "Sure!" Kagome said. "Alright! Cheers to the Killing Perfection!" Mireille said raising her staff high and jumping. "Sure… name it after him why dont'cha…" Kagome muttered. Both girls chatted as Sesshoumaru walked behind them thinking. 'So this is my former persons sword…I wonder what adventures await us…' Sesshoumaru thought, now that they were stuck in the .hack era.

"So the 'Killing Perfection' huh? You are so similar to him… just more open… and he carries all three of his swords too eh? Wonder how the legend will change and finish… is this what you wanted? Brother?" The guy, now that we know it is Inuyasha, Inuyasha, said gazing up from a tree, hiding his scent.

"Rin must go wander! Sesshoumaru-sama's reincarnation is here! Yay! Otou-san we will help finish what your started!" A girl said with short black hair and a orange kimono. "Fare well on your journey Rin, it will be a long one…" Midoriko said patting the girl on the head. Rin smiled and disappeared. "And when we all meet soon enough, the legend gets, deeper (sigh), Sesshoumaru, Kagome…why the heck did you both leave…(ill leave you to ponder what she means)," Midoriko said.

(Kim- Mireille's hideout)

"So now were waiting for Sango?" Mireille asked. Kagome nodded. "I just text her she should be here soon.." She replied. "Well, when they come I'll show you around!" Mireille said. Sesshoumaru nodded gazing off into the distance. "Well anyway. Since you're here to solve this legend thing, you can count me in! This is a game that corresponds with the real world! Plus! I already know some stuff on it!" Mireille said smirking. "You do! What!" Kagome said shaking the poor girl. "Well one of my friends, who knows this guy, who knows this guy, who knows this guy's cousin, who knows this guys uncle's friends, who knows this guy, who knows this g-" Mireille started. "We get it just tell me what the damned guys know!" Kagome said shaking the girl harder. "Alright! One day when your formal selves defeated Naraku I don't know how but your formal self and his formal self died and this little girl with this half breed disappeared on the exact same day! I also heard that one of the tachi members said "on this…uh…uh…" Mireille started. "REMEMBER! REMEMBER HARD! REMEMBER DAMN YOU!" Kagome said screaming and shaking the girl until she was almost dizzy. "Ah! I got it! They said 'on this day a new legend begins how two lovers ended two lovers began and how their tachi will come and go all depends on a goddess's woe!'" Mireille finally finished. "Uh…I don't get it…" Kagome said. "Idiot…probably Miroku…I get it though…it has to do with two of our group members…" Sesshoumaru said. "Oh…you mean Sesshoumaru and Kagome and…Sesshoumaru and Kagome?" Mireille asked. "Pre-" Sesshoumaru started before the door slammed open. "YOU GUYS THERE'S A TREASURE HUNT DOWN THE ROAD!" Sango screamed. "Damn.. So-" Kagome started before being picked up off the ground by Mireille. "What the hell are you waiting for! Get your asses moving!" Mireille said dragging Kagome and Sesshoumaru by their collars and running off like a stick figure with the poor confuzzled couple. Sango soon trailed behind them while Miroku and Inuyasha stayed inside the hideout.

Sango finally caught up to Mireille. "Who the hell has a shovel!" She asked. Sango looked from her to the miko to the taiyoukai and back to her. "Um…" Sango started. "HAND IT OVER!" Mireille said with her eyes twitching and she was holding Sango by the throat shaking her. "Kay'.." Sango said pressing some buttons on her watch and a shovel appeared. Mireille dropped Sango, grabbed the shovel, and dug like where was no tomorrow. Then she hit something and it growled. "Nope that's not it!" Mireille said and dug up another spot. Sango dived and dug until she saw dirty off white fur. She dug around it and saw four tails. She dug some more revealing its head.

"AH ITS SO CUTE! OH MY GOD THIS IS KIRARA GUYS!" Sango screamed pulling the neko out. Kagome soon surrounded Sango with Mireille right behind her. Then a ringtone went off. It was 'I'm Coming Undone'. "Oh that's me!" Mireille said taking out her virtual phone. "Yeah, Kim here… Oh! What! He's gonna… for us! Thanks! I promise you'll love our school! Yes! I have them right next to me we just need two more people! I'll meet you there ASAP! Thanks so much be bye!" Mireille said. Everyone was looking at her except for the sleeping Kirara. "YOU GUYS BIG INFO ON THE LEGEND!" Mireille screamed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO SOONER!" Kagome said running off like a stick. Two minutes later she was there with Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Kagome, not here… we all log off and meet at the library ASAP!" She said logging off. They all looked at each other and then soon enough logged off.

"Inuyasha, get you ass moving now!" Sesshoumaru said jumping off a few steps onto the ground and running out. Inuyasha ran after his half brother muttering about his over high ego.

"Mom, Kohaku I'll be home soon!" Sango screamed running out the door.

"Ugh I'm out!" Miroku screamed running down the stairs and out the side door.

"Souta, tell mom I'll be out today okay?" Kagome asked. "You aren't gonna help them pack for their trip?" He replied. "No, this is really important to me, ill be home real soon I promise bye!" Kagome said running out the door.

"Yo…" Kagome heard. She turned around to see Sesshoumaru on his Yamaha motorcycle pulling over to her. She hopped on and grabbed on tight to his waist since there wasn't a second helmet. Then she noticed his clothing. She hadn't seen him in a while without his school uniform on and felt the heat rise up to her cheeks. He had on a blue shirt with a white hoodie and blue jeans. "Where's puppy?" She asked. "One block down…" He replied as they zoomed through the streets. Then she saw the light turning red and Sesshoumaru sped up. "Uh…" She started. "Hang on real tight…" He said. She did as told and soon they were zooming under a truck.

Kagome stuffed her face in his back to keep from screaming. She thought she heard him chuckle. Then she felt him slow down and she looked up to see them pulling up to the library. Kagome sighed as she fixed her white shirt. She was wearing that with jean shorts. And she went into his pants and pulled out his spare comb.

"I knew you still walked around with this!" She said as she combed her hair out. They both walked into the library to find Kim, dressed in a zipped up hot pink hoodie and jean pants flirting with three guys at a table with another girl. She had on a jean mini skirt and a purple tank top. She also had silver hair and puppy ears just like Inuyasha.

"Kim!" Kagome said. Kim and the other girl turned around. "Hey, this is Zakuro! Daughter of-" Kimberly started before Zakuro put her hand over her mouth. "They don't need to know that…" Zakuro told her. "We do…" Sesshoumaru said looking Zakuro dead in the eye. "U…I mean Sess…uh…I mean…uh…a…no…Ka…I mean…Kimberly!" Zakuro said. "This is Sesshoumaru and Kagome…" Kimberly said chuckling a little. "Alright, dad said he'd tell us because Mi- I mean uh…SHE talked to him last night…" Zakuro said starting to sweat. "She said to tell them EVERYTHING!" Kimberly asked. Zakuro nodded. They both turned to look at the two to find Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku behind the, huffing. "Alright, let's go!" Zakuro said running out the library with Kimberly behind her. Then there was Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha.

15 minutes later…

"Alright, this is my house…" Zakuro said placing her index finger on a button and saying "Open". Then the door opened and they all walked in. Zakuro opened the door to her estate. "House? More like a fucking mini country!" Inuyasha screamed. "Hah, this is just the gist of it" Zakuro said letting them all walk in. The first thing they heard is 'Oh'. "SAKI IF YOU DON'T STOP PLAYING MY CDS IM GONNA JACK YOU OF YOUR BULLET IN A BIBLE DVD!" Zakuro screamed. Then they saw a girl with white Nikes and blue jeans with a pink shirt and a white hoodie dancing around. She had pure white hair also and she was doing the crip walk. She had red eyes just like Zakuro and a smirk on.

"Sakura Taisho you take of that music right now we have guests!" Zakuro said pointing to the tachi as her sister frowned. "And put it on number 1..." Zakuro said. Sakura instantly smiled and ran up the stairs.

"That's your sister? How come she's a full demon?" Sango asked. "Because I took after my dad and she took after my mom. Were twins! And I'm 7 minutes older!" Zakuro said. "I see…" Sesshoumaru said. Then they all went up the stairs just as Goodies started. "Don't tell me she's another Miroku.." Kagome whispered to Kimberly.

"No she likes rock but she likes some rap…more like you…" She replied. Then they went into a room. "Dad! I'm back!" Zakuro screamed. The floors were pure 24k gold and there was a big bed and the room could fit 3 5floor houses in them. Then a guy who looked just like Inuyasha poked his head out the closet. He just had shorter hair and his eyes were more narrow. "Whoa! Freaky!" Inuyasha screamed. The guy just raised an eyebrow and poked his head back into the closet. "Dad what are you doing?" Zakuro asked. "I need a shirt…" He replied.

"AH OH MY GOSH HE'S HOTTER THAN INUYASHA!" Sango screamed. "You idiot! Inuyasha is Inuyasha! He (pointing to teenage Inuyasha) is just his (points to the guy) reincarnation!" Kagome retorted. Sango's mouth dropped open as Sesshoumaru turned around and tapped his foot. "Can you tell your sister to change the song…" older Inuyasha said. Zakuro nodded and ran down the hall while the others stayed in the room.

"YO SAKURA! CHANGE THE SONG! PLAY…MY LAST BREATH!" They heard. They saw the older Inuyasha finally walk out. He had on a red shirt with black jeans and an unzipped black hoodie. "Wow, Sango you were right!" Kagome said. Sango nodded her head smirking. Then Evanescence played but it was Tourniquet instead of My Last Breath. "How long you think it'd take Inuyasha (pointing to the younger one) to morph into hottie (pointing to older Inuyasha)?" Sango asked. "Sango you know I only…" Kagome started.

"Yeah, I know, I know…damn that demon…" Sango replied. Zakuro walked back in. "Alright, so are we gonna discuss this legend stuff or not?" Kimberly asked. They all looked at older Inuyasha. "What you want the legend or the real deal?" He asked. "Inuyasha…I see you also have subjugation beads.." Kagome pointed out. "Damn…" Inuyasha said zipping up his hoodie. "Too late! Sango… what do you think would happen if..?" Kagome started. "I don't know Kagome, let's see…" Sango said with an evil smirk.

"Inuyasha…" She started. Both Inuyasha's asses were moving toward the door. "Sit!" She said as quickly as she could. They both plummeted into the ground. All the girls bursted out laughing as Sesshoumaru looked down on the two hanyou. Miroku chuckled. "Hey, Kagome?" Zakuro said. "Hn?" Kagome asked turning around. "What if you went into the past…and continued from where you guys left off…?" She continued. "Uh…wait…first of all how did our pas…I mean as Sesshoumaru says 'former persons' (chuckling) die?" Kagome asked.

"Uh…that's why were here to see Inuyasha right Kagomaru?" Zakuro said as all the girls bursted out laughing again. "In...deed…" Kagome said through her laughing. That made them all laugh harder. Then they heard a whip sound near them and immediately stopped laughing. "Are you insulting THIS Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Well I don't know…you guys want to help THIS Kagome think about if we are?" Kagome retorted. They all bursted out laughing again until they heard another whip sound. "Cease and decease your laughing.." He replied.

"Oh No! What are we ever gonna…SAKURA! UNCLE SESSHOUMARU'S ALIVE! FOR REAL! (fake gasp) opps did I say that out loud?" Zakuro said. They all bursted out laughing as Sesshoumaru was about to strike one of them down when he was pounced on and was down on the ground. "UNCLE SESSHO!" Sakura screamed. All the girls laughed harder. "Hey, uncle, where's Rin?" Sango asked. "Yeah? Where's cousin Rin?" Sakura asked looking around. The girls laughed even harder. "Uncle Sessho? Could you show us how to give each other death glares! (gasp) Oh no! It's Naraku! (more fake gasps) Sesshoumaru come to the rescue! (elegant claps) And don't forget Jaken! (giggle) Hey, Zakuro where is Jaken…? He wouldn't…(Zakuro nods)…JAKEN YOUR LORD HAS RETURNED!" Miroku said.

They all laughed harder as Sesshoumaru hit his head on the ground three times. Then he gave Miroku a death glare. "Hey, he's your faithful servant!" Miroku retorted laughing. "Milord! You have returned!" A green toad said. They all looked to the door as Sesshoumaru shuddered. Then the girls looked from the toad to each other and then bursted out laughing. Miroku chuckled and the two Inuyasha's were still unconscious. Sakura was still attached to Sesshoumaru who was crying inwardly. Then Zakuro whispered to Kagome as she nodded. Zakuro looked at Sakura and she got up and Kagome stood up. "Jaken, I need you to help your lord up…now…" Kagome said. Jaken nodded as he ran over to Sesshoumaru. The other girls were trying to suppress their laughter as Jaken yanked Sesshoumaru's hoodie.

"Sessho-koi you wouldn't mind helping Jaken get you up now would you? Your clothing (chuckle) might tear…" Kagome said as she let out her laughter and fell back down with the girls who also started laughing. Then Sesshoumaru got up which sent Jaken flying into the wall and the girls laughed harder. "Oh…(laugh) no! Jaken (snicker) is down! (giggle) Sesshoumaru should help (chuckle) his servant (laugh) don't you think so girls?" Zakuro said. They all nodded as they finally were able to stop laughing.

(half an hour later)

Zakuro and younger Inuyasha sat next to each other as did Sango and Miroku and Kagome and Sesshoumaru on the couch. Kimberly sat with Sakura on the floor. Older Inuyasha sat on the floor on a pillow with his legs crossed. "So…" Kagome started. "Well, it all-" Older Inuyasha started. "Before you start, headline it…and just the major stuff!" Kagome said. He smirked and nodded. "Sesshoumaru joins our group with Rin and Jaken and how you and Sesshoumaru died are the two biggest headlines…" older Inuyasha replied. "Alright headline two!" They all said. " Naraku was attacking you when Sesshoumaru tried to intercept but it was too late and his tentacle went through both of your hearts. Rin, his ward, ran with Shippo, a kitsune on our team and Kirara was sent to retrieve them. Sesshoumaru admitted his true feelings for you as you both died and then you- Um, why are you guys…crying?" Older Inuyasha asked. All but younger Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were in tears. "Wait, Sango you said that these watches can do about anything right?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded as they all dried their tears. "What if we…"

(Two days later Monday)

"So, you have first period with me, Kimberly and Sango, Sesshoumaru is also in our class but don't make a big deal about him, he's the most wanted guy in the school, and Sakura, you go with Inuyasha, you both have the exact same schedule okay?" Kagome said. Both girls nodded and Sakura ran off to find Inuyasha. "Kagome!" A voice screamed. They all turned around to find a boy with redish hair said. "Hojo…" Kagome said. "Hey, Hojo! We gotta get to class!" Sango said. "The math teacher is absent!" The boy said still running to them. Sango grabbed Zakuro's hand as Kimberly grabbed Kagome's and they jetted to math. Hojo, left in the dust, sighed and turned around to head to his art class.

"Hey! It's another new girl!" A girl screamed. Kagome looked around to see a girl with long black hair with blue eyes. She had on a distant look and she had a demonic aura. But nothing about her resembled a demon at all. When she sighed Kagome saw her teeth. Nothing but her teeth…

"Kagome, whats up with the new girl? She's so…" Kimberly started. "Like Sesshoumaru was…" Kagome finished, even though that wasn't what Kimberly was going to say. Kagome walked over to the girl and sat next to her. The girl looked shocked at blinked a couple of times at Kagome. "Hey, I'm Higurashi Kagome!" Kagome said. When she got no reply from the girl she wondered if she was mute. "Shirayuki Rena" The girl replied. "Do you play the Portal?" Kagome asked. The girl nodded as she went back to staring into the distance. Kagome took out a piece of paper and wrote something down on it. "This is my members address…" Kagome said handing Rena the paper. "Higurashi, I need to speak to you…outside…" A voice said from the door. They whole class went silent and turned around. It was Sesshoumaru. Kagome slowly nodded and walked out the classroom. Sango was secretly cheering as Kimberly smiled.

"Kagome…two things…" He said. Kagome was looking everywhere but at Sesshoumaru. While 'And I' ran through her head. "I have one thing…too…" Kagome whispered. "You, go first…" He told her. "No, you first, I need Zakuro…Sango and Kimberly…uh…here…and uh…it can wait…but…uh.." She replied. Then she saw him, for the first time in the whole entire history of the world, saw Sesshoumaru, yes SESSHOUMARU, smile… And she was about to faint when she just remembered something. 'It's time..' He thought to himself. "Lets date!" They both said in unison but in a whisper. They both smirked at each other and nodded. "What did you have to say?" Kagome asked. "First, after this period you need to accompany me to the office, second, I have a few questions that I will ask later. So now lets hear what you four have to say…" Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded. They both went inside. "Girls…confessions..." Kagome said. The only ones who heard were Kimberly, Sango, and Zakuro just as she hoped and they smirked at each other and nodded. "Alright, I got the radio!" Sango said searching her bag for a cd then went to pull a few plugs and insert the cd. The other three talked over what they had to do. Then they nodded as Sango came over and nodded signifying it was time to start.

Sango turned off the lights and a girl put on the Smart Class system which immediately put a spotlight on them. "This song is dedicated to p- Kikyo and her group and-" Sango started. "And the one that our lead loves…" Zakuro finished. Sango nodded and pointed to Kagome as she made final adjustments and pressed a button on the watch. Then the room changed into an outside surrounding. All eyes were on Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes as the music started to play. "I know you and her got something goin on" Sango started for the girls. "And I respect that…but you gotta admit…" Sango continued. "There's something between us…" Kagome finished for Sango.

"Everything I want…you got it…and I must admit that I'm…excited…that girl ain't right for you…see I'm the type for you…and what I'd like to do is chill…feel me?" Kagome sang as the surroundings changed and they were going through what seemed like time and speed itself.

"So let a girl be down and come and get…with me" They all sang. "Oh.." Kagome sang as they all started to sing again. "No time to play around cause I'm for real…baby…" They all continued. The surroundings changed to a campfire. Then Miroku took out his camcorder and started to record it, just like Kimberly asked of him. "Yeah," Kagome said. "I'm feeling everything you do you know that your feeling this too so lets…keep it real…" The girls sang.

The clearing between the singing girls and the awing audience was filled with two couples, throwing insults that couldn't be heard around. Truth be told, all the girls knew that this was gonna happen, they planned it themselves, with the help of older Inuyasha of course.

"Cause I don't…" Kagome started. "I don't care about the other chicks. I wanna be the one, the only one that can get close to you…" The girls sang but soon all attention was on the surroundings as they played out, they sang as it sounded like background music.

-Kagome's loner's

( )-Girls

- Comments

They were seeing a girl in the castle smacking a girl out the window and then purifying something that was in front of a bed. he…he (Ooh… So forget about the other chicks! Cause they ain't gonna do, all the things I'ma do for you Do for you…) The scenary changed again. They were at a camp site. They saw the girl looking at something with a gentle grip on the guy's hamaka as the guy had his hand around her waist and giving something a death glare. (I don't care who you dealing with, just let 'em know that you found a girl, gonna be down for you Down for you!) They saw a group Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha with a guy with puppy ears screaming at the couple as the other members tried to calm him down.

(So forget about them other chicks, just forget about them other chicks!) (Repeat from I don't care…) The surroundings changed again. They were in a room full of books, identical to a library, and the two were talking.

Baby…by the days when the song used to make you say Oh (oh), that's what you do to me. I'm feeling you so much, I just can't let go! (No) (Baby see..) I'm daydreaming 'bout your love everyday… And I must say, that it's on and it's crazy Then they saw the girl look pissed off and she started screaming at the guy as he just kept a solemn, cold, stare. Listening to every single word that she said. It was a fascinating sight for Sesshoumaru as he looked at himself.

(So let a girl be down and come and get…with me Just let a girl be down… No time to play around cause I'm for No time to play around real, baby… I'm feeling everything (you do) No.., you know that your feeling this too, so lets So lets……keep it real) Keep it real!. The next instant she was pinned to a ground and the guy was talking to her, showing off his fangs. (I don't care about the other chicks, I wanna be the one, the only one that can get close you to (I don't care…) So forget about the other chicks… Cause they ain't gonna do what She ain't gonna do what like I do you… I'ma do for you! I don't care who your dealing with, just let 'em know that you Found another girl yeah… found a girl, gonna be down for you! So forget about them other chicks, just forget about them other chicks! Repeat)

The girl blushed and smacked the guy and the guy looked to be growling. Then they were kissing, passionately. ((Boy, you got me trippin', cause I don't wanna ooh, ooh, ooh! Ooh, ooh, ooh! Nothing I think about you, me without you, just ain't gonna do! Wanna be, wanna be your girl! Yeah You should get with me, not her! Gotta roll wit me, come on! And help me sing my song!) (Ready, ready, ready to get it poppin', no stoppin', so let me know Is this what you want?), Yeah (Ready, ready, ready to get it poppin' I bet we can make it hot, so baby come on!) I don't care, baby come on! They were walking down a path and looking at the trees full of flowers. (I don't care about them other chicks, I wanna be the one only one that can get close to you! So forget about them other chicks! Cause they ain't gonna do all the things I'ma do for you, I don't care who you dealing with! Just let 'em know that you find a girl gonna be down for you! So forget about them other chicks! Just forget about them other chicks! Repeat) Then there was this ugly thing with tentacles and he launched it towards the girl as the guy jumped in front of the girl and it struck them both.

There stood Kagome, crying silent tears as she turned her back and stretched out her arms. There was a fog as the two couple were dying and everyone could read what the lips were saying. 'I have always loved you' The man said. 'I am…Sorry' The girl said crying. They both loved each other and it was visible. They both fell down, in slow mo opposite each other, their hands holding each others as their life drained from them. Then the surrounding turned to normal and Miroku put away his camcorder. The class clapped and some of them were in tears. Sesshoumaru was shock, aroused, sad, and mad at the same. Kagome fell to her knees as Sango and Zakuro ran to her side as Kimberly was already kneeling down in front of her. "What…was all that?" Kagome asked. "That…was your past…" Kimberly said. Then the door flew open.

Tai: Ha! Hah ha! Your all at a cliffy!

Pink: Yeah, we gotta study for our state science test…(cries)

Sesshoumaru: Hah, those tests are easy…

Alice: Easy my gothic ass!

Inuyasha: Your ass is gothic?

Alice: Idiot… (grabs Inuyasha's ears and pulls them)

Inuyasha: Ah! Ow! Oww!

Pink: That's all for today from the Baka Trio (cries pulling out science text, prep, and work books)

Tai: Ew, I'd rather get into remedial science

Kagome: Suit yourself (helps Pink study)

Sesshoumaru: (Sits next to Pink and skims through the books)

Alice: (takes out own set of books and starts to study)

Tai: On…the other hand studying is pretty fun! (runs looking for books)


	3. More Mystery

Pink: At the end of the road…you'll find what you've been longing for..

Kagome: Sorry…she's us…on Underoath at the moment…

Sesshoumaru: A good guess is she wants the disclaimer done…

Pink: It's not the end of the road…the end of the road for you..

Kagome: Um…its not the end of what she wants to say yet?

Pink: (nod) So hold you head up high and know…it's not the end of the road..

Sesshoumaru: She lost it…(sigh)

Pink: (shakes head) Walk down this beaten path before…you pack your things and head home..

Kagome: I'm with him on that one..

Tai: Yeah!! It's time for you to press on! This is not your war!!

Alice: …(sigh)

Pink: I know cause my feet have the scars to show! I was lost with vague direction-

Tai: And no place to go home? Set your sighs to North and press on!

Pink: (nods) This is not your escape…

Tai: Wash away what they thought of you because in this place were all as good as dead

Both: …end cycle…

Kagome: You're done?

Pink: Behind the mask you'll find yourself alone…

Tai: It's not the end of the road for you!!

Sesshoumaru: Cease this annoyance…

Pink: I leave the story to unveil itself…

Kagome: Pink…

Pink: To no more be narrated but to flow freely to roam the unending white path…

Alice: Just shut up…(walks into the kitchen)

Inuyasha: Can we stop with the big words…?

Tai: (sigh)

Pink: I won't say a word…I won't say anything (passes out next to a bottle of empty Red Bull)

Tai: (passes out next to three bottles of empty Red Bull)

Inuyasha: Disclaimer will be done by….Kagome?

Kagome: (walks into the kitchen)

Inuyasha: Sessho-

Sesshoumaru: (follows Kagome)

Inuyasha: (sigh)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha: They don't own me, this show, Underoath, you get the picture right? If you don't please tell me, I'll help you remember (looks around innocently with hand on sheath)

The Portal Book One: Hang On

Chapiter 3: Mysterious Little Girl

Everyone's heads snapped up to look at the door. Kagome's eyes widened partially as she noticed in front of her stood a male. He had jet black mid waist hair and piercing red eyes. They noticed as the man looked around the room.

"Nothing suspicious…" He said in a raspy dark voice. The male then looked over to Kimberly who returned his look with a glare. "What was all the commotion?" He asked as everyone looked at each other questioningly.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Kimberly replied as the male sent a glare at her. "Naraku…" the girl continued with a smirk as his glare hardened.

Kagome looked at the guy questioningly. 'His aura…it's so dark and diluted…is it possible for a human to have an aura this evil?' Kagome thought as Naraku looked at her next.

"You…you have a call waiting for you at the main office…" Naraku informed as he walked out of the classroom.

Kagome recalled Sesshoumaru saying something like that earlier…damn she forgot… Wait…that was Naraku and yet he didn't try anything at all?! Something was up…

Kimberly stood helping up Kagome and Sango stood right beside her. Sango's watch started to blink as she looked at it curiously. "It's an anonymous text…" Sango stated as the two girls looked at Sango. "To the miko…come to delta Hidden Forbidden Forest…alone.." the girl read out loud.

Sango and Kimberly both looked at Kagome questioningly. "I'm going…" The girl said as she walked forward. "You can't! It could be a set up!!" Sango stated.

"I have a phone call to take I believe…" Was her reply as Kagome walked out of the classroom.

Sesshoumaru walked past the two dumbfound girls and out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha?" A female voice questioned from inside the Portal as the elder Inuyasha turned to look at the person. "Ah, so you came after all…" He said as he walked towards the figure.

The girl had on white armor and an axe in hand. "You've changes so much…Kanna…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She WHAT?!" Kagome screamed over the phone as she felt her heart stop for a split second. Her throat went raw and her eyes dilated. "We're doing the best we can Higurashi-san but she's in critical condition…it's improbable that she'd make it…" A voice said over the phone as Kagome hung up the phone sloppily before sliding down in the office alone.

Sesshoumaru slowly walked in and as his eyesight drew to the phone he saw a figure on the floor and heard sobbing. As he got closer he noticed indeed it was Kagome and she was crying as the phone swung from the desk and a dial tone was heard.

"Kagome…" he said in a sotto voice as he kneeled down facing the girl.

"Mother…die…"

"What?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he saw the girl look up at him with red eyes.

"MY MOTHER IS GONNA DIE!!" She bellowed as she punched his chest. Sesshoumaru sighed as she took out his frustrations on his poor chest. After waiting a few minutes and hearing that she was crying once more he pulled her into him in an embrace.

"Shh…it's alright…" He cooed as the girl cried into his shirt. After 5 minutes of rubbing circles in her back soothingly she fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru got up as he saw a scribbled note from the girl. He picked it up and placed it in his pocket before maneuvering the sleeping girl to hold her bridal style. He walked out of the office seeing Sango and Kimberly looking at him questioningly.

"Come, we're going…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you think you could actually do it?" Kanna asked questioningly as she glanced over at the hanyou next to her. "I know I could do it…if my information is correct Naraku already made a move on the Higurashi's…no doubt if she's anything like the Kagome I knew, it will only increase her ambition in learning about the legend..

"Why would Naraku strike after her family…?" Kanna questioned looking questioningly at Inuyasha.

"Most likely he knows it would affect Kagome…and there is a high possibility it might even bring Sesshoumaru and Kagome closer…which also means…" Inuyasha started.

"It would be a repeat of the past…?"

"Exactly…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome slowly opened her eyes groaning as she took in her surroundings. She was leaning on something in a waiting room. A hospital waiting room…

"Kagome! Your finally awake!" A worried voice said next to her as the girl turned her head and saw it was Sango.

"Wha…"

"Sesshoumaru brought you here after he heard what happened!" Sango informed.

"Where is he?"

"Your sitting on him…" A smooth voice whispered into her ear as she gasped eeping. Kagome jumped out of what- or rather who she was sitting on to see it was truly Sesshoumaru.

"Wha…"

"Your stuff has been brought to the estate…you will live there under my protection as will your sibling, Souta…" Sesshoumaru stated.

"Wha…"

"And you're able to see your mother now…" Kimberly informed who Kagome now noticed was next to Sango.

"Wha…"

"Oi, we already went in to see her…" Inuyasha said from behind Kagome as she swiftly turned around to see Zakuro, Inuyasha, and Miroku.

"Wha…"

"Your only able to go in three's…" Miroku stated. "And I'm unable to contact father right now…" Zakuro also added.

Kagome didn't even try. Did she get a say in anything anymore?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…so that's your plan…" Kanna stated rather than questioned. "Hai…I must go, if anything happens to my status, you know what to do…" Inuyasha said with a smirk as the girl nodded before leaving.

"Inuyasha, do you really think it was wise to do that?" A small childlike voice said from behind him.

"Shippo, did you get the logs?" Inuyasha said ignoring the previous question. "Hai, the person who sent the message was not recorded in any of them…" Shippo replied as he scratched his dark orange hair. He had on a long brown and blue robe and his tail was curled up in slight fear.

"I see…so we aren't dealing with a person then…" Inuyasha stated with a smirk. "Do you actually think that Kanna is going to listen to you?" Shippo tried once more.

"No…that's why I asked Rena to keep watch over them…" Inuyasha finally replied as if it were obvious.

"But Rena just got her job at CC. Corp…are you sure you want to place her own job on the line?" Shippo questioned as Inuyasha hit him on the head.

"I'm not stupid Shippo…I know the stakes…"

"Well their investigating YOU also!! If you're fired that's it for us!!" Shippo said as he rubbed his head crying.

"No that's why I just informed Kanna of the plan…"

"But you just said-OW!!!" Shippo started before he was hit on the head.

"I know what I said!!"

"Well then why did you ask Rena to keep watch over them?!" Shippo bellowed.

"So she would get involved…" Inuyasha replied.

"Why would you want Rena involved?!?!"

"She's the closest we've ever been to AI and human contact.."

"You mean…you created Rena..?" Shippo said in shock.

"Exactly…"

"Anyway, what about these logs?" Inuyasha questioned. Shippo smirked as a transparent blue screen appeared in front of him and he moved a few things around on the screen.

"This never happened…" he replied as Inuyasha's lips curved up into a smirk once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru glanced to the back of the car. He was driving his Escalade and he just finished dropping everyone but Inuyasha and Kagome off since of course they were all going to the same destination.

Inuyasha was asleep and Kagome was quiet although she just stopped crying a few moments ago.

It must have been so painful…watching your mother's life slip away before your eyes and knowing for a fact you could do nothing about it.

But one word infuriated Kagome. Her mother said one word before she fully lost consciousness.

"Naraku…"

So now Kagome was as riled up as ever albeit hiding it from everyone.

Sesshoumaru smirked; he was the only one who could see through her façade.

"What's so funny?" Kagome questioned from the back of the car.

"Why would I laugh? There's nothing humorous about today…"

"You're smirking!!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can see it through your rear view!!"

His lips curved upward even more.

"You see! You're laughing!!"

"I do not know what ever you mean dear miko.."

"Will you stop calling me that?!"

"No"

"Why?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because it pertains to me!!"

"No it doesn't…"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YES IT DOES!!"

"No…It doesn't…"

"Ugh…I give up…"

"Were almost there little miko…"

Kagome could see the humor in his eyes.

"YOUR DOING IT ON PURPOSE!!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't start this again…"

"Why not?"

"Why start it?

"Why wonder why?"

"Why answer my question with a question?"

"Why do you wonder why?"

"Why do you keep saying the same thing over?"

"Why do you wonder why?"

"Do you like seeing me pissed off?"

"Yes…in fact yes I do…yes, very much…"

Kagome growled as Sesshoumaru stopped the car in front of his freshly painted house. There were wide stairs that slowly narrowed as you continued upward to the door. It was a white house. Plain and simple. Inside was another story.

"Get out…"

"Are you kicking me out of the car?"

"This is not a car…"

"Are you kicking me out?"

"No, if I did you would feel my foot connect with your rear…"

"You're ticking me off…"

"I know…"

Kagome growled once more as she stomped out of the car and up the stairs.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he got out the car and one of the maids rushed down the stairs past Kagome.

"Park the car, wake the hanyou up and do it in any manner you wish…"

"Hai milord…" The maid said as she got into the car.

Kagome waited patiently at the door as Sesshoumaru walked up next to her gracefully opening the door.

"After you little miko…"

"Stop. Calling. Me. That."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me feel old…"

"Why?"

"Because when I hear of a miko I think of some old lady running around a shrine…"

"Why?"

"Cause the miko who trained me was old"

"Why?"

Kagome started to get angry.

"Cause my mother couldn't find anyone else…"

"Why?"

"Cause mikos are rare now…"

"Why?"

"Cause of the battle with the youkai…"

"Why?"

"To rid the world of evil…"

"Why?"

"Argh!! I'm gonna purify you!!!"

"Why?"

"Cause your pissing me off!"

"Why?"

"Cause you keep asking why!!!"

"Why?"

"I don't know!! Ask yourself!!"

"Why?"

"Cause you're the one saying why!!!"

"Why?"

"SESSHOUMARU!!"

"Hearing you say his name like that brings an image into my head…" Souta said as the two turned around to notice him.

"An image of all the nights I'm going to have to hear the same high pitch tone screaming that name in ecstasy as I'm trying to sleep…" Souta said smirking as Kagome's face turned red before she charged after her little brother.

"YOUR ALL PISSING ME OFF!!"

"AHH! Rampaging cherry on the loose!!" Souta screamed as Kagome snarled loudly.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he walked to his room after informing a servant to escort Kagome to his quarters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're starting to log on.." Shippo said as Inuyasha nodded. "No time for that, I was assigned to the fireworks show tonight…did you send the text?" Inuyasha replied as he received a nod.

"Good, come then…we're going…" Inuyasha said as Shippo looked questioningly.

"Where?"

"Delta Hidden Forbidden Forest.."

"But I thought you said that we-OW!!"

"Urasai…I told you I know what I said!" Inuyasha bellowed as Shippo cowered in fear.

"It's grounds that were assigned for a one-day special event…I made sure of it.."

"You mean you altered the game data?!"

"Exactly…and that's where the fireworks will be…"

"Sometimes I wonder about you…"

"I know, and sometimes I wonder about how I'm gonna kill you one day…"

"Inuyasha! Your scaring me!! Onee-chan said you can't do that!!"

"Well look here kiddo, Kagome ain't here.."

"UWAH!!"

"Ugh…just…lets get moving already…" Inuyasha said as he walked forward. Shippo sniffled as he slowly followed behind Inuyasha, a book in his hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango sat down with Kimberly in The Portal. They were at Delta Hidden Forbidden Forest.

**Flashback**

"Hey, where's everyone else?" Kimberly questioned, her character still like Mireille's own.

"Don't worry they should be on-"

PING!!

"It's a text…" Sango stated questioningly.

"Yeah I got one too!!" Mireille replied.

**End of Flashback**

The two watched as players walked by them eagerly talking as they walked through the forest.

"Oi, what are you two doing moping around, we have fireworks to see…" the younger Inuyasha said as the two stood up happily facing the hanyou.

"Where's the monk?" Sango questioned.

"He went to get a few items at the Kiosk shop behind-" Inuyasha started before Kimberly ran past him.

"We'll…want to go look at the cherry blossoms, the sun hasn't set yet!" Sango said as Inuyasha shrugged.

"Hey! I wanna go too!" A voice said from behind as they both turned around to see Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Hey! You two made it!!" Sango said as Kagome smiled happily. "Sesshoumaru let me use his extra headset!" Kagome explained.

"So that mean's she's in your room?" Inuyasha questioned as they both slowly nodded. Inuyasha then logged out.

"Idiot.." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Lets look at those cherry blossoms!!" Kagome said as Sango nodded and Sesshoumaru followed the two from behind.

"The cherry blossoms are special here!" Sango informed. "Wow! This is great!!" Kagome said nodding. "I don't see what's so special…" Sesshoumaru stated as the two glanced back at him.

"It's all just CG…the poly counts suck and this area feels a bit laggy…" He continued.

"Ah! The wind!!" a girl screamed as Sesshoumaru turned around. He saw two girls trying to hold their skirts down but he still got a clear view of their panties. He merely raised his eyebrow.

"Bump mapping…" He said as Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't be a perv Sesshoumaru!" she said as Sesshoumaru sighed and continued to walk forward. "I'm gonna check out the weapons at the material shop, you two go and find a good spot to wait for me, kay?" Sango said as she left the two alone.

They set out a blanket in front of one of the cherry blossom trees and sat down. A black paw landed on the blanket a few minutes later as everyone looked to find what seemed to be a dog.

WOOF!

"OOH!! Aren't you a cutie!! Sesshoumaru look it's a doggie!!" Kagome said as Sesshoumaru could see as if the dog's eyebrow was twitching.

"Where'd you come from, girl?" Kagome said as she rubbed her nose against the dog's nose.

"Doesn't look like a monster…an NPC perhaps? And I think it's a boy.." Sesshoumaru stated as Kagome rolled around with the dog who licked her face.

"She's so cute! Can we keep her Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned. Kagome laughed not hearing one word Sesshoumaru said to her as the dog licked her cheek as she petted its head.

"You didn't hear one word I said did you…" Sesshoumaru stated as the dog ran over to Sesshoumaru. He raised an eyebrow at the dog as the dog seemingly did the same. Kagome ran over and raised her hand as the dog licked it and she smirked.

"Who loves you?" She cooed as Sesshoumaru sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha smirked as he sat down on the opposite side of the cherry blossoms. "Hn… the cherry blossoms look even better this year…" he said holding a cup in his hand after pouring some sake into it that was labeled 'The Portal's premium sake'.

"I'd better give the programmers a bonus…" Inuyasha said before taking a sip of his sake.

"Inuyasha! There you are!! I've been looking for you!! The suits are looking for you!" Shippo stated as he appeared in front of the hanyou.

"Just ignore them…you shouldn't take everything so serious Shippo…and you shouldn't have run off on me like that either…" Inuyasha replied.

"Have you been drinking Inuyasha? I didn't know they had programmed sake…plus what's the point its not as if you can get a buzz from a virtual drink…" Shippo stated as Inuyasha stood up throwing down his cup and holding up the sake taking a Napoleon Dynamite stance.

"DON'T SPOIL MY FANTASY! I always drink sake at the cherry blossom festival! I don't care if the buzz isn't real…I can _role-play_ being drunk!!" Inuyasha bellowed as Shippo sighed scratching his head. "If its so important to you, why don't you just go to the festival in the real world?" Shippo replied.

"You don't have to rub it in…anyway I'm killing time before the fireworks…plus I have to hand in my report soon…" Inuyasha added as Shippo turned his attention to Sesshoumaru and Kagome who were playing with an animal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru patted the dog's head as Kagome smiled. "See! I knew you'd like it! All you need to do is loosen up!" the girl said happily as the dog turned his attention to her.

"Shake!" Kagome said as she held out her hand and the dog placed its paw in her hand shaking it. "One more time!!" the girl said as the dog repeated the actions. "Your so smart! Oh yes you are! If you were a real dog, I'd give you a bone right now!!" Kagome said as she hugged the dog, nearly to death.

"There's gotta be something I can give you…" Kagome mumbled as she browsed through her items.

"Oh! I know!!" she said taking out a collar. "Mireille gave it to me…" Kagome stated as she put the collar on the dog.

"PERFECT FIT!" She stated squealing before saying "Kawaii".

"What was Kimberly doing with a collar?" Sesshoumaru questioned. "No idea.." Kagome replied before bending down as the dog licked her lips and she laughed kissing the dog. "Your so handsome!!" Kagome said laughing.

The dog then raised its head in the air sniffing. It then walked forward and sniffed the ground.

"Whatcha got there, girl?" Kagome questioned as the dog barked.

"You want us to dig?" Sesshoumaru questioned as Kagome smiled taking out a shovel.

"Right here you say?! I'm an expert digger! A regular digging machine!!" Kagome stated as she dug as fast as she could.

"Look! There's something buried here!" Kagome said as Sesshoumaru stood and walked over. "Bones?" The two said questioningly. The dog panted before taking one of the bones and biting it in glee. "Bad doggie! Don't eat dead people!!" Kagome said as the dog looked at her questioningly.

"MY BONE!! COME BACK HERE, GIRL! YOU PUT THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" The skull said as the two looked at the skull questioningly. The skull soon then turned into a full skeleton with daggers to top. "GIVE ME BACK MY BONE!!"

"DEAD SKELETONS?!" Kagome screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sighed in content as he drunk the sake in another cup.

"It's quite common for skeletons to be buried under cherry trees…" He stated as Shippo glanced back at him.

"Yes, but do they usually rise up and attack the picnickers? Only you would plan an event like this…" Shippo said as he rubbed his temples as Inuyasha snickered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshoumaru!! We're surrounded!! Do something!!" Kagome said as said male put his hand on his sword. "NO!! What if you mess up?" Kagome questioned.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he stared blankly at the girl.

"Sesshoumaru, watch out behind you!!"

The male nearly dodges the attack. Damn…he couldn't feel any aura or scent.

"On your right!!"

"Arigato Kagome…" Sesshoumaru said. "That…wasn't me.." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru looked back at her.

"Then who was it?" he questioned.

"Er…it was me…" The dog said in a raspy male tone. "THE DOGGIE TALKED?! AND SHE'S A HE?!?!" Kagome bellowed inching back.

"Well…we are inside a game, remember? It's not strange to meet a talking dog…and I told you that it was a he.." Sesshoumaru stated.

"But if you can talk…does that mean you're a player? Or ARE you an NPC?" Kagome questioned.

"It was too much fun to see what you would do, I couldn't resist.." the dog said as he placed his paw down and it turned into a caramel hand with claws and had a fur piece from wrist to elbow.

The male stood up and had long black hair that was brought into a ponytail and blue eyes. He had on a headband and armor that had fur covering his shoulders. He also had on fur that went up from his ankle to his knee and a seemingly fur short that stopped mid thigh.

Kagome gasped as the collar remained on the male who smirked at her.

:Enough chit-chat…let's take care of these monsters, shall we?" He said as he winked at the girl.

"Doggie transformed?" Kagome questioned out loud. 'Doggie's a hottie?!' She inwardly thought.

The male walked forward as multiple skeletons surrounded him. "GIVE BACK…MY BONE!!" One said as the male elbowed it away from his face.

"It that the best you bone-heads can do?" he questioned as he punched on and it shattered before disintegrating. "Pretty fragile, ain'tcha?" the male questioned as he kicked another.

"Enough holding back…" he said as he cracked his knuckles. "Let me show you what I really can do…" he continued before taking on all of them.

"I don't know what's scarier! The dead skeletons or dog boy!" Kagome said as Sesshoumaru sighed. That could have been _him_ taking on those skeletons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My new treasure has a first name, it's r-a-r-e rare!" Kimberly sang with the Oscar Meyer tune.

As she looked forward she saw a pile of skeletons. "What's this? Someone upload a nightmare before Christmas mod?" She questioned as the dog male looked at her.

"Kimberly!" he said as she launched herself to tackle him to the ground. "Kouga! Long time no see! You just got here?" Kimberly questioned. "You've been bragging so much about your new friends, I had to meet em!" Kouga replied.

"He's your friend?" Kagome questioned as they looked at her. "Yup! Kouga and I go way back!" Kimberly stated with a smirk.

"The name's Kouga and I'm a ookami, pleased at meet cha!" Kouga stated smiling at Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"I've heard of you…Kouga, the new leader of the Portal's wolf pack…one of the most powerful players around…" Sesshoumaru stated as Kagome gasped looking at the two males questioningly.

"Just call me Kouga, a friend of Kim's is a friend o' mine!" He said as he smirked at Sesshoumaru.

Kouga then turned to look at Kagome. "And here's the lucky girl whose face I licked! My woman!" Kouga said as Kimberly sighed.

Kagome looked at him questioningly. "Wha…"

"But you know Kagome…I'm a wolf, not a doggie…" He whispered into her ear as the heat rushed to her cheeks. Kouga smirked as he looked at her. "What's the matter? Wolf got your tongue? Plus! Didn't you mean it when you said you wanted to keep me?" Kouga questioned as he poked the collar.

"You gave me this pretty collar, we rolled around in the grass, and if I remember correctly, you let me lick you on the mouth!" Kouga stated with a triumphant smirk as Kagome's eyes widened.

"Wow, way to go Kagome…didn't know you had it in you…" Kimberly taunted as Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

Kagome raised her hands defensively looking towards Sesshoumaru. "But he was a dog- I mean a wolf! If I knew that he was human.." Kagome stuttered as Sesshoumaru turned around and started to walk off.

"HEY! SESSHOUMARU WAIT!!" Kagome said running after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha surveyed the area with Shippo behind him. "Well, I guess this area wont be usable for a while…shall we close it down for repairs?" Shippo questioned as Inuyasha sweat dropped and sighed.

"My cherry blossoms…I worked hard on this program!…I didn't expect them to cause this much destruction…" Inuyasha mumbled as depression loomed over him.

"C'mon Inuyasha! We gotta go to the fireworks, it's almost time!" Shippo announced as Inuyasha muttered before turning around and walking past Shippo.

"You're right…let's get moving…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People stood crowding the bridges and streets of the expansive city that was hidden inside the forest area. The night lights were on and the stars twinkled perfectly as if it were all real.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood on a rooftop gazing at the sky.

"I'm glad we made it back for the fireworks! I even told that Rena girl to come!" Kagome said in a soft tone as Sesshoumaru side glanced at her. "This is the perfect spot for enjoying fireworks…" she added.

"I didn't notice that you had a thing for wolves…" He said as the girl blushed. "Hey! At least he isn't some NPC wanna be me who kisses me for no apparent reason!!" Kagome retorted.

"And anyway why were you going to use the sword?" Kagome questioned. "I spent Saturday and Sunday learning how to use it.." He replied redirecting his gaze towards the sky when she looked at him.

"Why?" She asked slowly. "I told you before…you are now under my protection…" He said as he looked at the girl who blushed and clasped her hands together. Sesshoumaru took her left hand as their hands intertwined.

"Ashiteru…" Kagome said smiling as Sesshoumaru looked at her, a ghost smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" A feminine voice said as they turned around. The younger Inuyasha and Sango looked up from their argument over Miroku's attitude while Miroku sighed. Kouga and Kimberly looked up from their game of spit to see a girl about their age with a white and blue kimono on. She held a pig like figure in her hand that seemed to be a living plushy of some sort and her blue eyes flashed in worry. She had her black hair drawn up into a bun and looked around panting lightly.

"Rena! You made it!" Kagome said as Rena stared at Kimberly and then at Kouga. She then turned her gaze towards Sesshoumaru and then Kagome. "Wait…the fireworks…have they not started yet?" Rena questioned as Kimberly questioned. "Yeah, now that you mention it…" Kouga said as they all looked at the sky.

"I rushed her as soon as I could once I realized it was past 8...that was the time you said it started right?" Rena asked as she looked at Kagome. "You're right…I wonder what happened…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain started to pour down as Shippo looked up questioningly as it started heavily. "Rain?! Are you the one that made it rain, Inuyasha?! The fireworks display is right now!! I'm really getting sick of this…could you be anymore selfish?!" Shippo bellowed as Inuyasha tuned him out.

"This wasn't my doing…" He interrupted as Shippo looked at him, his green eyes dilated. "Huh? If You didn't, then who in the world- the portal did?!" Shippo questioned as another tune filled their ears different from the orchestrated one designed for the area.

"AND THE BACKGROUND MUSIC CHANGED BY ITSELF TOO?!" Shippo questioned as he looked around.

"I've never heard this melody before…wait! Someone's singing!" Shippo continued as Inuyasha tensed, his eyes widening.

"_Fukai, fukai, moru no ohko ni, ima mo kito, okizari ni shita kokoro, kekushiteriyo _

"That voice…" Inuyasha whispered. 'Could it be…is she really singing?!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe they're not going to do fireworks…" Miroku stated as Kimberly pouted and Sango sighed.

"Oh…That's too bad…" Rena stated as she shielded the plushy-like thing from the rain with her sleeve.

"Boy, does this suck…calling it off, all of a sudden.." Kagome stated crossing her arms. "We'll check the homepage later to see if they had some reason for canceling the celebration…" Sango said as they heard as if the strumming of a guitar.

"…Huh?" Kouga questioned as his ears perked up. "What's this tune? I've never heard this track in the game before…" Kimberly stated.

_Fukai, fukai, moru no ohko ni, ima mo kito, okizari ni, shita kokoro, kekushiteriyo_

"Doesn't it sound like someone's singing?" the younger Inuyasha questioned as Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned to where they were previously standing and saw a girl sitting on the edge of the rooftop. She wore a red and black kimono as they noticed her frizzled black hair that was pressed down by the rain moving with the wind.

_Sagasu nodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta, hitobito wa eien mo yami ni kieru…_

The girl stopped singing as it carried on in a tune that sounded like Kagome herself were singing. She turned around halfway as her hazel eyes were emotionlessly set on Sesshoumaru as he looked impassively at her.

The girl's eyes widened considerably as she took in Sesshoumaru's look.

"O…Otou?"

TBC…


	4. Newbies

The Portal Book One: Hang On

Chapiter 4: A New Resolve, the Awakening

"O…Otou…" The girl said before flinging herself towards Sesshoumaru and latching onto his leg while carrying a teddy bear in one hand. "Wha…" Kagome started as everyone looked at the girl.

Kimberly and Kouga looked at the girl knowingly as they both glanced away.

"Who knew he'd have a daughter?" Inuyasha taunted laughing. "She is stuck to him like glue!" Miroku added smiling at the young girl's antics. She was clinking onto his leg as he glared at the two males.

"What are you talking about? You know I don't have a child non the less a wife…" Sesshoumaru retorted as the girl clutched tighter onto his pants. "Enough already! Just get away from him!!" Kagome bellowed as her jealously finally erupted and she glared at the girl. "You've been clinging to Sesshoumaru ever since you saw him!!! What's up with that?!" She continued in rage, as everyone looked shocked at the girl who usually loved a child around.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…that ganguro is scaring me…" The small girl replied as Kagome's eye twitched. Kouga had to hold the Kagome back as Kimberly stood in front of Sesshoumaru and the child. "You can't go around calling people that…" Sesshoumaru informed the girl. "Rin's name is Rin…" The girl replied as she let go of his leg to hold onto her teddy bear.

"Rin-chan! I've never seen that character model before!! It must be another reincarnation!! Come on! You've gotta tell me your member address!!" Sango said as the girl stared at her questioningly before shaking her head.

"Rin doesn't have one…" Rin replied as she placed the bear down and hugged Sesshoumaru's leg as he patted her on the head.

"Then…Rin what's your character class?" Miroku questioned as the girl sighed. "…Rin doesn't know…Rin is Rin, that's all…" the girl said innocently as she looked down.

"Wait a second! I wonder if this girl's a NPC?" Kagome questioned out loud. "Maybe…" Rena said as she fed her plushy thing a carrot. "If that's true, her reactions are pretty out there, you know.." Inuyasha said as he looked the girl over.

"What do you mean "this girl?" It's Rin and don't you forget it ganguro!!" Rin said as Kagome growled and her eye twitched once more. "SHE SAID IT AGAIN, DIDN'T SHE?!" The elder girl bellowed as Kouga held her back once more. "Wait! That's Right! I got it!" Sango said as she looked up from her watch and everyone looked at her questioningly.

"This girl here is a "Vagrant Ai"!!" Sango informed them. "Ai?" Sesshoumaru questioned raising an eyebrow. "Well…players registered in The Portal always have a character class, from wave-masters like me to NPCs...but then there's the artificial intelligent NPCs…different from standard NPCs, they run independently within the game…they are known as vagrant Ai's because they run on their own free will, acting and speaking as they wish…" Sango said as everyone looked in awe.

Kimberly and Kouga glanced at each other as Rin looked at them smiling. "Rin…" Kouga said as the girl nodded smiling.

"My name's Sango…" Sango introduced as the girl nodded. "Ooh! My name's Miroku…" "Mine's Inuyasha…" "And I'm Rena!"

"I'm Kagome and I'm not a tanning salon freak…" Kagome introduced as she let out a breath and smiled at the girl.

Rin blinked. "Funny accent…(points to Rena)…Pooch…(points to Inuyasha)..Kogal...(Points to Kagome)…"Rin replied. The three glared at her with hatred in their eyes.

"She really is an advanced Ai! There's no reason to get angry, now is there?" Sango said stepping in front of the three. "Ye-yeah, you're right…getting all worked up over every little thing an NPC does ain't mature…" Inuyasha said. "Nope.." Rena added. "Oh…Right…" Kagome said sighing. "Exactly, this girl's just an NPC…just like with the grunty, we need to be caring and understanding…" Kagome continued.

"Rin, think you could try and get along with everyone?" Sesshoumaru questioned. "…What's a grunty?" the small girl replied. "The thing that Rena is holding…" He added as Rin stared at the thing, her face growing pale.

"Rin's way smarter than this thing…" Rin said as a pink afro grew on the grunty' s head as Rena screamed. "MY GRUNTY HAS A PICK AFRO!! OH MY GOD!!" the girl screamed. "It's much cuter this way.." Rin said with a smirk as Sesshoumaru had a ghost smile on his face. He liked this girl.

Kagome remembered she had to stay calm. "Hey, Listen, Rin…that's kind of cruel, don't you think? Why don't you change it back?" Kagome said in a calm voice.

"NO!" Rin stated in a definite tone as Kagome's eye twitched. "Rin likes pink better…" the girl explained. "NO!!!!" Rena screamed. "WHY YOU LITTLE- I DON'T CARE IF YOU _ARE_ AN AI! I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU-" Kagome bellowed. Rin looked at the girl smirking. "Rin too!" Rin said as afro's appeared on Inuyasha's head, Miroku's head, and Kagome's head. The three started to speak a colorful vocabulary as Sango, Kouga, and Kimberly started to laugh. "You're all afro-kens!!" Sango managed to say.

"Rin…let us take a walk…" Sesshoumaru said as the girl nodded and they left the rooftop as the other three stopped laughing. "I'll be right back guy's…" Kouga said as the two nodded and the other three still cursed on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, she sent Rin out after all…" elder Inuyasha said as he rested on the ground with one knee up and his arm resting on it.

"Inuyasha!!! It's Kanna!! She's interested in Sesshoumaru's new partner!!" Shippo said as he ran to Inuyasha. "That is to be expected…" Inuyasha replied. "She wants to kill her!!" Shippo finished as he finally got the hanyou's attention. "Take care of her then…" Inuyasha replied.

"You act so care free all the time!!" Shippo bellowed. "There announcing a new root town tomorrow, interesting…" Inuyasha said ignoring Shippo who sighed before running out the door.

"I gotta do everything myself…stupid mean Inuyasha!!"

"I heard that!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that is how Rin met Lord Sesshoumaru!" the girl concluded as she balanced herself on a brick gate. Sesshoumaru nodded consuming the information. 'So apparently she was in my pack…' he thought as the two of them stopped feeling another's presence. Rin hopped down from the wall to run to a figure behind the tree.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and turned to see it was Kouga and he walked with Rin sitting on his shoulder. "How long have you been following us?" Sesshoumaru questioned. "Long enough…" Kouga replied as Rin giggled and Kouga looked up at the girl smiling.

"You know each other…" Sesshoumaru stated. "Hai…" Kouga said as Sesshoumaru walked towards him. "You are a reincarnation?" he questioned. "Iie, I am Kouga, leader of the wolf pack… and Rin was placed under my protection once I found out about her…" Kouga explained. "And by whom?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"By I…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed as she looked from the rooftop. "We should get going soon Kagome! They're opening a new root town! And what do you know? Maybe Rin can stay there…" Kimberly said as Kagome turned around. "Alright let's go…where are we headed?" Kagome questioned. "The Illusion, Naval Monte…" Kimberly said as Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha feh'd. "Well stop yapping, lets get going already!" He said as they all nodded. "What about Sesshoumaru and Kouga?" Sango questioned. "Oh, they'll catch up, I know it…" Kimberly said with an all knowing look.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elder Inuyasha stared at the three in front of him. "If it isn't the hanyou…" Kouga said with a smirk. "Urasai, ookami!" Inuyasha replied. "Don't tell me what to do mutt!!" Kouga replied as they both glared at each other. "What did you call me?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Oh that's right…that would be an insult to all canine's wouldn't it…" Kouga bit out as Rin ran and clung onto Inuyasha's leg. "Uncle Inu!!" The girl said snapping the two out of their quarrel as they looked down at the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru questioned as the two glanced at him. "I'm still not used to you being so nice…" Inuyasha said as he scratched his head. "What?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Are we going to start bringing Lord Sesshoumaru back Uncle Inu?" The girl questioned as Inuyasha chuckled. "I figured that's why she sent you…hai, we are…" Inuyasha replied as Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Follow me…" Inuyasha ordered turning around to walk towards a river. Kouga looked at Sesshoumaru who shrugged and the two followed the hanyou.

"The Portal is linked to the real world…as in whatever you do depending on where you do it can affect you both in the game and in real life…" Inuyasha informed as they all walked through the forest.

"Meaning that there possibly is a way to send the two back for your own good or their own good?" Kouga questioned as Inuyasha glanced back and shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe both…" he replied as Sesshoumaru looked at the two. "Where are we going…?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"We're already here…" Inuyasha replied as they stopped in front of a circular lake. "A lake?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"I will explain if you swear that you will not tell anyone a single word of what's happening and what will happen…" Inuyasha stated. "I swear it…" Sesshoumaru said sighing. "We'll I'm gonna push you into the lake and Rin's gonna do something on impulse while me and Kouga watch what happens wondering if your gonna live or die…" Inuyasha stated as Sesshoumaru looked at him with a 'get real' look. "And now that you told me this piece of information what makes you think I will allow you to do such thing?" Sesshoumaru questioned smirking.

"This…" Inuyasha said as he forcefully pushed the male into the river and Rin's eyes widened as she tapped the lake and it turned white. Sesshoumaru fell into the lake going in back first. "Oi, told you…" Inuyasha stated with a smirk.

Sesshoumaru tried to control his breathing, he couldn't do it. He was underwater. He felt the water moving around him in a calming motion. He closed his eyes clutching his fists feeling that he couldn't breathe anymore. He felt his organs slowing. He was dying and could do nothing about it.

"Don't stop teme!" He heard Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru slowly moved into the water as his heart stopped beating as the water stopped moving before starting violently and swirled around him dangerously as he started to breathe once more. His heart started anew and he opened his eyes to see white surrounding him. Where was he?

He looked to see that he had his magenta markings glowing and he felt his fangs growing without his control. He truly felt it as if it wasn't in the game, as if it were in actual real life. He could feel his claws as his eyesight flashed red. He then remembered Inuyasha's words as his vision begun to spin and blur.

"_The Portal is linked to the real world…as in whatever you do depending on where you do it can affect you both in the game and in real life…"_

Rapid images flashed through Sesshoumaru's head as he heard an inner voice. "I have finally found you!!" The voice said as his surroundings turned black and he saw a pair of large red eyes with blue orbs. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he felt himself resurface and opened them to see he was floating and Inuyasha, Kouga, and Rin looked at him questioningly. "Did it work?" Inuyasha questioned as Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"Half-breed, remove yourself from my presence this instant…" He replied as the three nodded and Kouga helped Sesshoumaru up.

"Good to have ya back, teme!" Inuyasha said punching Sesshoumaru in the arm as he received a growl in return. "Yeah.." Inuyasha continued with a smirk.

Rin clung once more to Sesshoumaru's leg and surprisingly his clothes were fully dry even though his hair was dripping wet. Sesshoumaru patted her on the head looking down at the girl who beamed up at him.

"Well, now we're one step closer…" Inuyasha said before leaving. "Oi! Albino runt get back here!" Kouga bellowed. "Let us return to the others…" Sesshoumaru ordered as Rin nodded and Kouga looked at Sesshoumaru questioningly. If that he was back to his old personality did that mean…

"And yes I still hold the grudge against your person ookami…" Sesshoumaru stated as Kouga smirked. "It is good to have you back…" Kouga said as they walked forward.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome started to worry about thee three as they neared the new town and people rushed by them to check out the new town. "We're back!" Kouga stated from behind them as they all turned around. Kagome let out a breathe she didn't realize she'd held in. "Sesshoumaru you had me worried!" She whispered to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He said nothing as he returned the gesture and nuzzled his nose in Kagome's hair. Such a lovely scent like before…

Kimberly looked questioningly at Kouga who shrugged.

"Well anyway…while we're here we should look to see if we can gather more information on the legend and all, even Rin! Speaking of which…Time for some hardcore data gathering!!" Sango said as she dashed off. Miroku laughed as he followed Sango's direction.

Kagome rested on Sesshoumaru's warm chest as she sighed in content. "Well…following Sango's theory, it might be better to split up…" Inuyasha said as he turned around and went in another direction.

Kouga nodded and walked into a café that was filled with people. "Milord, can we go searching together?" Rin said as she tugged Sesshoumaru's leg as the two finally pulled from their embrace. The male nodded as Rin smiled. "Kawaii! She is adorable, yes?!" Rena said as Kagome smiled nodding. "She sure is…" Kagome agreed. She saw Sesshoumaru bent down to rub her head and she placed a kiss on his cheek. 'Except for that nonsense!!' Kagome thought.

Sesshoumaru smirked feeling the girl's jealousy rile up. "Let us go…" Sesshoumaru said as Rin nodded and they walked off. "Hai otou!" The girl said as Kagome's eye twitched. 'If I marry Sesshoumaru there is no way I am letting _her_ become my daughter…not until she learns respect..' Kagome thought to herself.

"Alright Rena lets-" Kagome said turning around to see the said girl being hit on by two guys as she blushed. "Oh my mistake! I see you're already busy getting hit on!!" Kagome bellowed before grabbing the girl's kimono and dragging her off. "You're coming with me!!" Kagome stated as Rena sighed holding her grunty tightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks a lot! You've been a big help!" Sango said as she waved to a person who turned and walked away. 'Coming here was a great idea…with so many users with sharp ears, this place is a Treasure trove of information…especially for my little eccentric party…' Sango thought as she walked down an ally and into a hidden café. "Here we go.."

The girl walked forward looking around before stopping in front of a person who sat in front of an empty table. "Found ya…you're Wiseman, right?" She questioned. "Sorry, I can't seem to remember your name…" Wiseman replied. "I'm Sango, we've never met before. But…I've heard a lot about you!" Sango stated as the male smirked. "The only people that haven't heard of you are newbies and casual gamers…" Sango continued as Wiseman smiled fully looking at her before staring.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare at a lady?" Sango questioned. "Sumimasen, it's just that your character model looks exactly like an old friend of mine…so, what brings you here?" The Wiseman questioned. "I'm after information of course!" Sango said with a smile. "As I'm sure you are aware…trading is about give and take. This goes for information, as well…" The male said as Sango nodded throwing a few rare items on the table.

"Well, how's this for ya?" She asked. "…Sorry to disappoint you…but I have no interest in ordinary rare items…" Wiseman interrupted as Sango pouted. "So you've played this game so much you no longer care about collecting items?" She questioned. "No, what I am interested in…is your friends" he replied smoothly with a smirk. "What is your connection to the Taiyoukai and his tachi?" Wiseman prodded. "Your friend Kagome for instance…She uses the legendary character of the Miko of 500 years ago…" he continued. "You know about us?" Sango questioned.

"It _is_ a legendary model, hmm…yes I do know who's in your party…" The man replied. "Okay, you got me…but how?" Sango asked. "If one wants to know what's happening in The Portal… sometimes one must spend some time looking in the real world." Was her reply. She brought a finger to her chin thinking.

"…Alright I'll talk. But only because you seem trustworthy, Wiseman…" Sango finally stated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed as she walked with Rena who had her grunty on her head eating an apple. "There doesn't seem to be much useful information, does there…?" Kagome questioned. "You are right…" Rena said looking around. "…hey, your grunty there has been chowing down for the longest time, is it me or as it gotten a little bigger?" Kagome questioned as Rena nodded. "Yeah! It is slowly growing bigger, maybe it'll hit its intermediate stage soon…" the girl replied happily.

"Sumimasen…" A voice said from behind them as they turned around. There stood a girl with white hair and emotionless gray orbs with white armor on and an axe in hand. "Is that, by any chance, the model of the legendary miko of 500 years ago?" The woman questioned. "This is such a treat! It's the first time I've seen a rare model from that legend!" The girl continued. "Uhh…could you just try and not make a big fuss over it? A crowd formed earlier and I don't want that to happen again…" Kagome whispered.

"Oh, gomen…but you know, it really is an honor to meet such a legendary character…" The girl said smiling. Kagome looked questioningly. "What about the person with the Sesshoumaru model? Aren't you playing together?" The girl questioned. "Oh, we just split up for a little while…" Kagome replied. "Too bad, I really wanted to see that model…" The girl said with that smile on her face.

"Kagome, maybe we should see if she knows anything…" Rena said as Kagome nodded and the girl raised an eyebrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…I see, a Vagrant Ai…with a young girl's body and jet black hair…" Wiseman said as he leaned into the chair. "Yeah, her name's Rin and from what I gathered it was this Midoriko person who sheltered her previously…" Sango continued as she sat next to him. "And this Midoriko was the first sub-story even that character Sesshoumaru met in the game…how very interesting…" The Wiseman said. "So, got any ideas?" Sango questioned. "Four years ago…four years ago in the Portal…there were sightings of a girl like Midoriko…" Wiseman stated.

"Really?!" Sango questioned as she gasped. "Check the news-group archives…the archives on the official site have been deleted. But some personal websites should have a back-up of them…" the male informed Sango as she contemplated. "Four years ago huh…so are you gonna tell me about the legend of the Taiyoukai and the Miko?" Sango questioned. "You've got eyes and ears and a brain of your own…" the male replied. "First, do what you can…isn't that what being an explorer in the Portal is all about?" the Wiseman continued. "Alrighty then! Thank you a lot Wiseman!" Sango said as she stood up and waved before running off.

"So that was _Sango_…" Wiseman muttered as a figure peered from the corner of the wall that Wiseman was leaning on. "I was afraid you were going to tell her more.." The figure said.

"..Myouga.." It continued. "Inuyasha, following the strategy guide word for word is blasphemous to the game's creators.." Myouga replied.

"Four years ago, huh…" Inuyasha stated crossing his arms and leaning on the wall. "Four years ago, we went in search of a possibility that this game could be linked with the incident 500 years ago…when we were led by Sesshoumaru to catch a glimpse of the True Midoriko and the completed Shikon No Tama…" Inuyasha said to himself. "Could this be a step closer to finding a way…?" Inuyasha questioned. "Well, when they…find the words they are searching for…this Portal could turn out to truly be a portal itself…" Myouga replied with a smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vagrant Ai?" The white haired woman asked as she raised an eyebrow towards Kagome. "Yeah, were looking for information on Vagrant Ai…we were wondering if you happen to know about them…" Kagome restated. "Vagrant Ai…you mean those bugs?" The woman questioned. "Bugs?" both Rena and Kagome questioned.

"Vagrant Ai, you see are "bugs" not in the game's original program…I'm not sure if this is true or not…but supposedly, somewhere in the Portal there's a place…like a garbage dump where bugs like that are gathered up…it's called the "Net Slums". It's also rumored to be a hangout for hackers and modded characters…" the woman explained. Kagome gasped. "Do you know the keyword to get there?!" She questioned.

"Hmm…I don't think you can get there from the chaos gate…"

"So then how do you get there?" Rena questioned.

"There are other ways of traveling in The Portal…back doors, glitches in the programming, pieces of code long forgotten…and then…there's always hacking…" the woman said crossing her arms and smirking at Kagome.

"…The "Net Slums"…" Kagome thought aloud. "I guess that's about all I know…sorry I can't help you more…" The woman continued. "Not at all! You've been a great help, arigato gozaimasu!" Kagome said. "Yes, yes domo…" Rena also added. "Alright you guys…hang in there!" The woman replied as they waved.

"Net slums…doesn't have a very nice ring to it…and "hacking"?" Kagome stated as she walked away with Rena. "But at least we found a lead!" Rena stated smiling. "Yup! Let's go talk this over with everyone…"

The woman looked at the back of the two girls with a smirk on her face. "Hmm…you have quite a tough road ahead of you…" she whispered.

"Back from your business trip I see…" a male child-like voice said as the woman turned around. It was Shippo.

"Kanna…" he finished glaring at the woman. "Well, well…if it isn't Inuyasha's little add-on…still into eavesdropping I see…" Kanna stated.

"We are the ones that have been assigned to monitor Sesshoumaru and his party…please try not to overstep your authority…" Shippo said before he had to move to the side as Kanna launched her axe at his face. "Wha…" "I know that…c'mon, kid…I'm just having a bit of fun…just because we work for the Corporation doesn't mean we can't play the game every now and then…" Kanna whispered into his ear before pulling her axe out and turning around leaving Shippo on the ground.

"After all I did learn it from your Inuyasha…but don't worry…I won't lay a hand on them…" Kanna stated as she fully walked off. 'Yes…at least, not yet…' the girl though chuckling to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga blushed rubbing his hair as the girl population surrounding him complimented him while looking him over. 'How am I suppose to gather information like this…' he thought as the girls questioned him and others tried to hug him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku was following Sango when he saw a group of lovely ladies in bikini's taking pictures inside a virtual cosplay café. 'Oh my…Arigato Kami-sama…' he thought as he made his way into the café. The women looked at him strangely. "He's cute…" One said as they all started to mumble and Miroku walked over to them. "Hello ladies, it is such a glorious day, and your wonderful faces are making it even brighter…" he said as they all chuckled.

"Have any of you girl's ever cybered?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha looked around before seeing elder him walk down the streets with another man and decided to spy on them…

"The cobalt knight brigade, eh?" The man next to him said. "Hai Myouga, their leader, Kanna, has her sights set on Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha replied as he looked at the man. "Sesshoumaru…or Rin?" Myouga questioned. "For now, I can keep her in check…but our influence with the company is equal…" Inuyasha stated.

"Listen to you, speaking like a responsible administrator of the corp…it seems the second heir of the western lands has grown up at last…" Myouga stated smirking at Inuyasha.

'I become an admin?! Yes!!' the younger Inuyasha thought as he followed them.

"The cobalt knight brigade is the name of the corp.'s debugging team, is it not? They repair defects in the program and work to prevent cheating with their debugging skills…they don't handle user support or event management like you Mr. Game master, but they're sys-admin just the same…" Myouga mumbled. "I don't see why they'd try anything…" he concluded as they leaned on the rail in which they had perfect view of the sea.

"Hmm…but you don't know Kanna like I do…she'd screw over another admin in a second to get what she wants…" Inuyasha replied. "Reminds me of a young pup I used to know…" Myouga stated laughing as Inuyasha glared at him coughing. "The problem…is that she reports directly to the corp.'s top brass! Which…means that I need your help…" Inuyasha finally said as Myouga looked at him questioningly.

"Me? The heir to the Western Lands _and_ an admin is asking me a measly player and a lesser demon for help?" Myouga questioned as Inuyasha smirked. "There are some things you can't do when you work on the inside…" Inuyasha replied as Myouga in return laughed. "You sure have grown up, Master Inuyasha…" Myouga said. "You're telling _me_ this?" Inuyasha replied as they both gazed at the sea as the younger Inuyasha turned around and left

Pink: I think that is enough for now ttfn…TA, TA FOR NOW!!


	5. A little R&R

The Portal

Chapter 5: A Time For Relaxation

The tachi sat together near Kimberly's hideout contemplating. "So the clues are the "Net Slums" and Midoriko's connection to 4 years ago…" Sango said as they all minus Miroku nodded. Sango looked at the male questioningly to see him sighing in content. "Miroku? Miroku?? Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

The male moaned in response as Sango's eyes widened. 'He isn't…'. Sango looked at her watch as a transparent blue screen came about and she started to tap a few things.

"Miroku's busted…" Inuyasha said with a smirk as Sango turned as red as a cherry and the screen disappeared. She slapped Miroku which snapped him out of it as she glared at him. "PERVERT!!!" She screamed as Miroku laughed nervously rubbing his head.

"My dear Sango, what ever do you mean?" He asked in an innocent tone. "You know what I mean, sending girl's private messages about…of…_doing it online_!!!" Sango said as Kagome started to laugh. Everyone joined in as Sango went off on Miroku before pounding on him.

(A few minutes later)

Sango sat with her eyes close and her arms crossed on a brick ledge of a gate. "So…have you ever been to these "Net Slums" Sango?" Kagome questioned. "'Course not! I just found out the name! It's supposedly a hang out for hackers and cheaters and the like…" Sango replied as everyone looked at her questioningly as Miroku cried trying to heal his physical and emotional damage.

"Cheaters are players who mess around with the program to modify their characters…and give themselves tones of money and super-strong weapons!" Kimberly stated as Sango nodded.

"Can't stand em…cheating can never make you truly strong! True strength only comes with time… through persistent training!!" Kouga said as he raised his hand up half way. "This coming from you, ookami?" Sesshoumaru stated as Kouga glared at him. "I agree with that…Vagrant Ai and the Net Slums don't sound that farfetched!" Sango said.

"Well, that's enough for today…whaddaya say we call it a day?" Kimberly questioned yawning. "Oi! Look at the time! You better hit the sack pretty soon…" Kouga stated as the girl nodded slowly. "Your right…we better get to bed…" Kagome said looking at Sesshoumaru who nodded. "Well, we'll see ya tomorrow!" Kimberly said as she logged out.

"Bye now!" Kouga also added as he winked at Kagome before logging out himself. "Well, I shall log out too, then…" Rena said as Kagome nodded and she left. "I have too take care of some business, perhaps I will see you tomorrow…" Miroku said as he warped to another part and the rest sighed.

"Rin, why don't you stay at the hideout? Kirara's there to keep you company and there's a lot of fun things to do there!" Sango said as the small girl nodded latching hands with Sango. "Well Ja!" Sango said as she walked towards the hideout with Rin.

"Oi! You two I'm going to bed and I don't want to hear any weird noises okay?" Inuyasha said before longing out before they could reply.

"Well…I guess we should go then…" Kagome stated as Sesshoumaru merely nodded and they both logged out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku smirked as the phone rang. "Moshi, moshi…Ariyuki Kikyo speaking…" The person said from the other line. (XD Da nana!!!)

"Kikyo…I have done the honors of making sure that you have a legible excuse and I have given your character the e-mail that you'll need to carry out the orders…now it's time for your part in this little game…" He said as he heard her chuckle before hanging up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elder Inuyasha glanced around the black abyss surrounding him. It was the Online Management Center. 'Damn and I didn't have the time to tell Shippo…at least I got Myouga…'

"You are aware of why you were summoned, Inuyasha?" a voice said. "…recent events are most alarming, most grave…" it continued.

"If this is about Sesshoumaru and the Vagrant Ai…everything you need to know is in the report I submitted to you…" Inuyasha replied. "…You mean this piece of rubbish before me? Your negligence of your duties is inexcusable! This is no more than a child's summer vacation diary! You were ordered to give a repot on MIDORIKO!! And the risk she poses…though here irregular contact with users…" The voice bellowed. "Risk…that's all you people ever think about…" Inuyasha muttered. "And why shouldn't we? The joining of a Vagrant Ai and a user in possession of a non-standard item is strictly in violation of protocol! This is shaping up to be a second coming of the "Disappearance!!" We must avoid the repeat of the incident four years ago with all costs!" The voice lectured.

"And what proof do you have that his sword poses a danger to anything?! And what about her? WHAT ABOUT MIDORIKO?!" Inuyasha finally screamed. "She poses a threat! She is a threat to the interests of our Corporation…" The voice said as Inuyasha growled. "…We are most disappointed in you…we have ignored your little games out of respect for your family but no more…" The voice said as two guards held each of Inuyasha's arms as he growled louder.

"Inuyasha…you are unfit to be an administrator for our Corporation…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Another all-nighter…? Kanna-sama?" A boy said with long gray hair and dull blue eyes. "Haku…I'm sure your aware of this…but more players log in at night…this is when the real work begins!!" Kanna stated. "Just don't work yourself so hard you get sick…" Haku replied.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME!! JUST DO YOUR JOB! WHERE ARE TODAY'S FILES?!" Kanna bellowed. "H-hai!!" Haku said handing her a pile of papers. "Here are the bug report e-mails from the players today…" Haku stated. "Any interesting cases?" Kanna asked flicking through the pages and skimming each of them. "…No the opening of the new root town is going very well…nothing major to report…" Haku replied looking at Kanna questioningly.

"And just when you let down your guard, trouble rears its ugly head…this message…" Kanna said as she dropped all the papers but one and a smirk slowly spread across her face. "Haku!!" she screamed. "Ma-Ma'am!!" he replied. "Confirm the location on the one who sent this message!" Kanna ordered shoving the paper into Haku's hands.

Haku opened the book as he stopped on one page with the name 'Kikyo Ariyuki'. "Currently logged in…" Haku stated. "Perfect! Connect me for a chat…" Kanna ordered. "Connecting…go ahead…" Haku whispered as he looked at the page questioningly. Didn't Shippo-

"This is a system administrator…" Kanna said. "Oh, hey! That's great! So you read my email?" the voice said in the room. "Ms. Ariyuki, we have verified your bug submission…the information you have shared with us is of extremely high importance…" Kanna said smirking as she tapped the desk in front of her.

"Ooh! I thought so! It's really got me in a fix here! You've got to do something about it!" the voice said happily. "Of course. That's why…I would like to talk to you more in person…and get to the bottom of this matter.." Kanna said as she ended the connection. Haku sighed. That was what Shippo was telling him about earlier.

"Yes, I see…so this troublemaker's name is…Sesshoumaru…" Kanna said with a smirk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome took off her headset and looked towards where Sesshoumaru was sitting- next to her. Except for the fact that, he wasn't there anymore…Where could he have gone so quickly?

The girl looked around the room and sighed. She went towards the bed and sat down. It was really comfortable. She heard the door creak open and looked up to see it was Sesshoumaru… except he looked exactly how he did in the game. He had claws, the markings, the fangs, everything. She stared in awe before he interrupted her little trance-like state.

"What are you doing on my bed?"

"Wha-"

"What are you doing on my bed?"

"Can't I jus-"

"No"

"But my back hurts-"

"I don't care…"

"Why don't you give me a massage?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her seriously for the first time since he entered the room. She raised her eyebrow returning the oh-so-serious look.

"What are you implying…"

"I just asked for a massage…"

"I know that…"

"Well then be a gentleman and give me a massage…"

"I'm not a gentleman…"

"Be a youkai…do it for your honor.."

"And just how will this affect my honor?"

"Think about it…not satisfying your intended…shame.."

"Who said you were my-"

"Inuyasha"

"Wha-"

"He told me about youkai mating rituals…I think he did that a year ago.."

"Stupid foolish-"

"My massage please?"

"No"

"Your honor?"

"…"

"My massage"

"…"

"Good…and while your at it throw in whatever you can…I need some good old relaxation"

"Now you are implying something"

"What are you talking about I'm a virgin!"

"See? You sold yourself out…"

"Your making me feel like a garden utensil here…'sold myself out'"

"You're an unruly child"

"And you're an old hag…"

"WHAT.."

"C'mon who actually says that anymore? Haha…'unruly child'!"

"Don't even-"

"I'm an 'unruly child'"

"Onna…urasai…" (Translation: Woman...Shut up...)

"Only if I get my super massage…"

"Will you stop babbling like an idiot if I give you said massage?"

"Hai…"

"…But?"

"You have to please me…"

"…Implying..."

"I know..."

"What?"

"I said I know.."

"And your willingly stating that fact?"

"Yes now stop being a wuss and give me that massage!!!"

"No"

"Honor's on the line…"

"…Fine…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't go to sleep with all the moaning, groaning, and giggles. Didn't he tell them **not** to make any weird noises. "Inuyasha…I can't go to sleep.." Souta said walking into the room.

"Well go figure…who could?" Inuyasha replied. "Why is your brother eating my sister?" Souta asked. "…" Inuyasha picked up the phone smirking. "Hello?" A voice said over the line. "Miroku what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha questioned. "…cybering…"

Souta and Inuyasha looked at each other with disgust on their faces. "…Okay…" Inuyasha replied.

"What's that in the background? Is someone getting laid?" Miroku questioned.

"No, that's just my brother and Kagome in the same room sleeping together…"

"…No way, Sesshoumaru's having wild, hot, sweaty sex with Kagome?"

"Hell yeah"

"…Damn…Sesshoumaru got laid..."

"I know…"

"…wasn't he against having sex before marriage or mating or whatever…"

"…"

"…"

"That is so sweet…"

"I know…Sesshoumaru got laid…"

Souta sighed. Was sex the only thing these two talked about. Wait…he had an idea. "Hey guys…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good massage?" Sesshoumaru questioned with a smirk as he looked down at the panting Kagome.

"Hai…that was…_amazing_"

"I know I am…"

"…again..."

"What..?"

"…again…"

"…your addicted now aren't you…"

"…What the hell?"

"…Unruly child…"

"Haha!! There you go again you hag…"

"Do you know what the meaning of an 'old hag' is?"

"Yes…"

"No"

"SHUN THE NON-BELIEVER!"

"…Urasai…unless you don't want another massage…"

"Ah, so you _are_ going to give me another one.."

"Hai…"

"Well…lets start already…"

"…I think I'll take my time…"

"Kay, hag…"

"…Unruly child..."

"Hah… that never gets old…"

"…."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Souta slowly opened the door and peered in.

"Ooh…Sesshoumaru.."

"Hey, you guy's I'm hungry-" Souta said smirking as the two stopped their activities and looked up at the boy at the door.

"AHHH!! SOUTA GET OUT!!" Kagome screamed as Sesshoumaru winced and the boy ran out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha, Souta, and Miroku were laughing in unison inside the hanyou's room. "That was priceless…'I'm hungry'" Miroku said over the line as they laughed harder. "Oi, Miroku you should have seen her expression!!" Souta added.

"Oh. So. Fucking. Funny.." An angered female voice said from the door as all laughing ceased.

The two boys slowly looked up. "Um…I gotta go now, Ja…" Miroku said before hanging up as Inuyasha dropped the phone.

There stood an enraged miko in a long t-shirt with her purification powers flowing wildly around her.

"Souta…"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Is this where we should run now?"

"Yes…"

"THEN RUN AWAY!!!" Inuyasha screamed as the two ran through the bathroom to the other exit out of Inuyasha's room noticing Kagome didn't bother to move.

"…Hello little brother…"

"Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha said.

"…What do you think?"

"Your more scarier then before…and what's up with those markings? Got a new tat-"

Sesshoumaru had him pinned to the wall trying to hold the last ounce of breathe he had in his body as Souta crawls away from the enraged taiyoukai.

"And just where do you think you're going?" A voice said from behind Souta as he turned around.

"Um…hi, oh so loving, caring sister Kagome…"

"…5 seconds…"

"AHHH!!" Souta ran down the stairs as quickly as he could.

"…That was quick…" Kagome said with a smirk as she ran after him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, where were we?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome landed in the bed once more giggling.

"I was calling you an old lady and you were calling me a kid…"

"I called you a goat?"

"…?"

"..U-"

"I KNOW! UNRULY CHILD!"

"…-n…Undignified brat"

"Now I'm a doll?!"

"Shh…" He said into her ear as she shuddered. He smirked in triumph as he lowered his lips towards hers before capturing them in a kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha?" Souta said crying.

"Oi?" the hanyou replied.

"I don't think I'll ever do that again…"

"…I agree with you…"

The two were tied up and left outside Harajuku. They were also stripped naked prior to this.

"I'm cold…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru sighed in content as he looked down at the tenshi laying next to him. She was pressed tightly against his chest and his arms were firmly wrapped around her waist giving her a sense of security. It was just like before.. Except this Kagome seemed more…

A smirk crawled onto his face as he didn't finish the thought. So three 'massages' and she was worn out eh?

The male sighed once more as she girl shifted in his arms. The phone started to ring and the annoying sound woke Kagome up and raised Sesshoumaru from his pleasant train of thought.

"Hn…" He said as he answered the phone. "Sesshoumaru, its Sango…I think I know how to program the watches for them to bypass the system of the portal…" the voice said over the line.

"This would deal with me how?" He questioned as Kagome grabbed the phone from him.

"Hmm…yeah…are you sure? Oh haha!! No…sure! Really now….you will..? Oh you are…okay! Well hmm…hai…later…well try when we have enough…I see…Ja!"

Kagome handed the phone back to Sesshoumaru who merely put it back. "Didn't want you hearing that…" Kagome said with a smile. "Cheating on me?"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Your voice is too loud…"

"TOO LOUD MY A-"

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to Kagome's as the girl gasped. He smirked slipping his tongue into her mouth and the girl let out a moan. The taiyoukai smirked…maybe he was wrong…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At Kimberly's Hideout)

Kagome appeared inside the place looking for Rin. Kirara was there and so was the grunty.

Where was the girl? The teenager sighed running out of the place and going towards the Navel Monte root town. She yawned as she stretched out her joints. Maybe she should have finished her nap with Sesshoumaru before coming on.

"Rin?" Kagome started as she called out for the girl. After a few minutes she saw said girl staring at her questioningly. "What're you doing out here?" the teenager questioned as she latched hands with the girl who's eyes seemed to flicker.

"…Rin was trying to find more…information…" The girl answered as Kagome smiled at her in understanding. "Mm…shall we get going?" The teenager asked as Rin looked up at her nodding.

'Maybe we should get to know each other better' Kagome thought thinking of how close the girl became to Sesshoumaru.

"Hey, how old are you?" Kagome asked. "…Rin doesn't know…" Rin replied. "But according to Rin's internal chronometer; the unique data file that makes up Rin's architecture was updated three days ago…" The girl finished as Kagome's eyes were wide. 'Big words…' She thought.

"So that means…you were just born…?" Kagome questioned. "All Rin knows…all Rin remembers is the only data that was 'set up' inside of me…that Midoriko is the only thing I have…like my mother…" Rin said.

"Well, talk about a weird mother-daughter relationship…its almost as if you were born into this place…simply to get lost…or to find us…" Kagome said as Rin stared at her. The two finished their journey to the hideout in silence.

The teenager walked in and sat down before yawning. 'I really am tired…should've listened to my mind and gotten that nap…' Kagome thought.

"Lady Kagome?" Rin questioned as the girl looked over. "Hmm? Something wrong? Call me nee-chan!" Kagome stated as the girl nodded.

"Rin was thinking about what Kagome-nee said…" The girl said. "Me?" Kagome questioned curiously. "The reason Rin was born…" The girl explained as Kagome nodded. "Kagome-nee-chan… why where you born?" She questioned innocently.

Kagome's eyes widened as she tried to think of the possible ways of trying to tell Rin. And then her massage came to mind. And then a crying baby. Oh God.

"We-well, you see…um…my mom uh and my dad…well…er…they um…got together, see…and um…they, like…uh…well…in other words…eh…there's a stork…and um he-" Kagome started to stammer as her face was beet red.

"Let me see your hand…" Rin said as she took Kagome's hand and pressed her cheek against it. "Kagome-nee was born…last year…?" The girl questioned. "I get it! I started playing last year…as far as game data goes, I'm only a year old…" Kagome said as she sighed in relief when Rin nodded. 'Saved by the game data'.

"Well, Rin…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes to see Kagome was missing. Where could she-. As he turned around he saw that she was in one of his shirts on the ground sleeping. She looked so adorable.

He slowly walked over bending down as a small noticeable smile slowly appeared on his face. He brought his lips to hers as he allowed his tongue to roam the caverns of her mouth. The taiyoukai then pulled away smiling wider as he noticed the blush on her cheeks when a smile appeared in the girl's sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango sighed. She called everyone she knew and smiled as she wiped a speck of sweat off her brow. The girl was planning a surprise party for Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Both in real life and in the game. After all, they didn't have much time to spend like this. Then she looked at her watch questioningly. 'I wonder…' She thought as she took it off and brought it too her working table.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she saw silver strands of silk hanging over her eyesight. The girl then quickly got up after her mind registered it was Sesshoumaru. The girl was about to go off on him when she noticed he was playing Final Fantasy VII Dirge Of Cerberus. "He-"

"Shh…cutscence…"

"What's more important to y-"

"Cutscence"

"Your girlfriend or that cut-"

"Cutscence"

"Ugh I can't believe yo- whoa…"

Kagome watched as the red haired woman pulled out a glowing orb from the black haired guy's chest.

"Cool…"

"Hai…"

A/N: Just wanted to end it on that note XD lol anyways thats all and thankies muchos...er...yeah...muchos...nachos...!!


End file.
